The End of Days
by Seraphim 0
Summary: Begins in chapter 494. Zeref has kidnapped Natsu and released E.N.D. The Fairy Tail members fight with all they have to get him back and defeat Zeref but will E.N.D. be to strong for them? Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Beginning of the End

(Camp)

The Fairy tail mages were camped some ways away from the guild hall. Now that Zeref's forces had overtaken it, it was too dangerous to head towards without any backup. Everyone was sleeping soundly in their tents when Jacob Lessio of the Spriggan 12 came to their camp sight hidden by his stealth magic. He got inside Natsu's tent and lowered his stealth magic temporarily. This caused Natsu to wake up after picking up on his sent, then try to attack him. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Before the fire could make contact however, Jacob used his transport magic to put Natsu in his pocket dimension. However, Natsu's failed Fire Dragon's Roar was still loud enough to wake up his fellow guild members. They came outside their tents just in time to catch the sight of Jacob leaving Natsu's tent. Before they could attack him though, Jacob reactivated his stealth magic and ran for it while everyone shot at midair trying to get him. Lucy looked inside Natsu's tent and found it empty. "Guys! He took Natsu!" She screamed.

"What?!" Gray said before he attempted to run after them.

"Gray stop!" Erza commanded as she restrained him by grabbing a hold of his wrist.

Gray turned to her. "What do you think you're doing?! That bastard has Natsu!" He screamed.

"Aye! We need to go after him!" Happy agreed.

"And how will you getting caught help the situation?" Erza countered. "He can't be seen nor heard and your plan is what? To shoot at thin air until you hit something?"

"But Erza-" Gray started but stopped when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"It pains me as well to do this but with just the four of us, Zeref's forces will tear us apart." Though she was crying, Erza's voice did not lose it's demanding tone.

Gray finally submitted and tried to comfort the crying Erza. "Don't worry. We'll get him back as soon as we can." He said to soothe her.

* * *

(Fairy Tail Guild Hall)

Jacob walked in to find Zeref and the other members of the Spriggan 12 waiting for him.

"Did you get him?" Zeref asked in his usual calm tone.

"Yes. He is still in my dimension." Jacob informed.

"Well done. Follow me." Zeref ordered. They went down to the lower levels that once held Mavis's body. In the place of the First Master's petrified body, two altars were in it's place. One had cuffs on them for someone's arms and legs while the other kept shattered pieces of the crystal that once held the body of Mavis. Jacob walked to the one that had the cuffs and transported Natsu to it with his arms and legs restrained by the cuffs. Natsu turned his head back and forth to look around when his eyes landed on his older brother. "Zeref!" He screamed while fighting against the restraints.

"That will be all. You may leave." Zeref said to Jacob. With that order from his Emperor, Jacob left the brothers alone.

"If this is about the 'I'm your long lost brother' crap, don't bother. I still don't believe you." Natsu said as Zeref walked over to the opposite altar. Then a puff of smoke came from Zeref's hand and the Book of E.N.D. materialized in his hand. "You don't have to." Zeref said placing the book on top off the crystals. "In a few moments, you'll remember it all on your own." He said walking upstairs.

"Come back here and let me out! Zeref!" Natsu called but was ignored. Then the Book of E.N.D. began to glow. A red light transferred from it to the crystals. Then the book snapped open and the pages flew from cover to cover. Then a black light came out of it and headed towards Natsu. The light completely covered him and he felt a world of pain unlike anything he had ever experienced. The pain caused him to black out as the light continued to pour into him.

* * *

(Later at the Camp)

When the rest of Fairy Tail arrived, Team Natsu was burdened with telling them what became of Natsu.

"What do you mean Natsu's gone?!" Romeo shouted. "How could you let this happen?"

"Romeo, calm down." Macao said.

Gray sighed. "It's fine. We deserve it and worse." He admitted

"But now that reinforcements have arrived we can rescue Natsu and defeat Alvarez once and for all!" Erza announced followed by the cheers of every Fairy Tail member. Lucy still had a concerned look on her face which Gray picked up on.

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

"I just don't understand." She said. "What would Zeref want with Natsu?"

Happy looked guilty before gulping down the lump that had formed in his throat. This had to be about what Zeref's proclamation about his relation to Natsu. "Guys. There's something I need to tell you." Happy said.

* * *

(Guild Hall)

The Spriggan 12 were all lined up for Zeref's orders. "Irene I want you to stay here and continue to work on Fairy Heart. August you will stay as well. Irene cannot defend herself while extracting that magic power. You'll be in charge of defending her. The rest of you, if I know Fairy Tail and I do, they will come to save their friend soon. Go outside to intercept them."

"Yes Emperor." They said. Ten of them went outside while Irene, who was followed by August, went to the basement of Guild where Mavis's unconscious form waited.

Once they were all out of the room, an unfamiliar voice called out. "Wow, I knew you were bossy with me. But I didn't think you were so demanding with Humans."

"Ah, so the transference is complete I see." Zeref said back.

Then the figure stepped into the light. It was Natsu, or at least his body. It was E.N.D. who was in control. His hair was not as spiky and it was jet black. He also had two obsidian curved horns coming from a little above his forehead which pointed to the back of his head. There was also had a set of pointed ears and blood red eyes. He wore black armor that had an orange Tartarus Guild mark imprinted on the chest plate. "So is this the usual drill? You'd like me to kill you?" He asked. His voice was distorted. It was Natsu's voice overlapping with something much deeper which could never be mistaken for Human.

"No. My desires have changed since last you were awakened." Zeref said.

"Is that so? What would you like me to do then? As you know, I live to serve." E.N.D. said bowing.

"Tell me. Do you retain all the memories that Natsu has?" Zeref asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Your old Guild mates. When they arrive I want you to slaughter them." Zeref ordered.

Then E.N.D. got up from from his bow. "Of course Lord Zeref. Once they arrive I'll send them to Hell."

* * *

 **I just started writing like on this site like a month ago so please keep an open mind. Thanks for reading and I'll catch ya next time. :)**


	2. Revelation

(Fairy Tail Camp Sight)

"Guys, there's something I gotta tell you." Happy admitted.

"What is it Happy? Do you know why they took Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"I think so but I can't be sure." Happy paused before continuing. "You all remember the fight with Zeref right?"

"Yeah what about it?" Erza asked.

"Well, Zeref said some things about Natsu. Things that sounded impossible but..." Happy trailed off.

"Happy." Gray said impatiently "Tell us what."

Happy swallowed before continuing. "He said that... Natsu is E.N.D."

Everyone, especially Gray, felt completely frozen in place by this revelation. Some of them thought either Zeref or Happy were lying. Others waited or him to say 'ha ha, just joking'. And the rest tried to process this and wonder how it was even possible. The awkward stares and silence went on for sometime before Gray broke it. "What...How...?" He stuttered out before he finally formed a complete sentence. "How is that possible? What did Zeref do?!" Gray said with his voice gaining some anger.

Happy flinched at Grays tone before answering. "Zeref. He said that Natsu is his brother." That one had the same paralyzing affect on everyone except for Gray who walked up and picked Happy up by his green scarf. "How?! Is?! That?! Possible?!" Gray yelled.

Happy looked like he was about to cry before Lucy walked up to Gray and put a hand on his shoulder. "Gray! Put him down!" Gray took a deep breath before releasing Happy. Then he knelt down and talked to Happy. "I'm sorry. But I need you to explain this right now." Gray asked calmly this time. On the inside he really wanted to scream his lungs out demanding answers.

Happy wiped away a few tears away before talking. "Zeref said that he and Natsu lived 400 years ago. Then Natsu and their parents were both killed by dragons. So Zeref started to try and bring Natsu back and he found a way to do that by making him a Demon." Happy explained. "Then he gave Natsu to Igneel and he and the other dragons and dragon slayers used the Eclipse Gate to travel forward in time and they landed in the year 777."

That made Wendy's heads spin. So not just Natsu but she was also born 400 years ago. That made her feel all wrong. Like she didn't belong there. But Natsu's case was something entirely different. Not only was he also from 400 years in the past but he had died and come back as a Demon. Wendy knew that it wasn't Natsu's fault though. She made a silent vow then and there that she would help Natsu and defeat Alvarez with the rest of Fairy Tail.

She wasn't the only ones that felt light headed from this revelation though. Gray felt like he would pass out. The Demon he hated, the Demon he had trained for a year to kill, the Demon he had sworn to his father he would defeat, was actually his best friend. _"What do I do now?"_ He wondered. He was just so angry. Not at Natsu, just at everything. At the world for making the Demon he vowed to destroy his friend. At Zeref for turning Natsu into a Demon. At his father for making him promise to kill E.N.D. But he couldn't bring himself to be angry at Natsu. He hated Natsu from the day they met onward but he couldn't conjure that hatred now. The only thing he could bring himself to feel for Natsu was sorrow. It wasn't his fault that he died, or that Zeref obsessed over bringing him back, or that he was a Demon. It was all Zeref's fault. All at once the rage he had felt towards E.N.D. over the last year was transferred to Zeref. If he was going to blame anyone, if he was going to kill anyone, Gray was going to kill Zeref.

Erza felt worried for Natsu at that moment. She was barely thinking about him being a Demon and Zeref's brother. Zeref had the book of E.N.D. Did that mean he could use it to turn Natsu into a Demon? She panicked over that thought. Not just because that would mean Zeref's most powerful Demon as their enemy. But because it would also mean losing Natsu maybe forever. She bossed him around sure but they were Guild Mates. More than that, they were friends. If Zeref hurt Natsu, she would kill him. But if Natsu was already a Demon what would she do? Did that mean she would have to kill Natsu? She dismissed the thought immediately. Even when Natsu was stuck inside the Dragonoid, and all the voices in Heaven and Earth were screaming at her 'let him die', they found another way. This was no different. Killing Natsu was absolutely out of the question. They wouldn't lose a single member of Fairy Tail today. They would triumph over Alvarez, get Natsu back, and win.

There weren't words to describe the shock Lucy felt over this revelation. The same Zeref that had created Lullaby, Deliora, and so many other Demons was Natsu's brother. Not to mention that the same Natsu who saved her life time and time again was a Demon all along. Lucy thought it over for a minute and as horrible and guilty it made her feel, she couldn't blame Zeref. God knows if she had that chance to bring back her mother she would. After her mother died one of the first questions she asked was how she could use magic to bring her back. Plus if Zeref hadn't done that, they never would have met Natsu. But that didn't justify what he was doing now. Zeref had no right to take Natsu from them. They were his family now and they would get him back.

Erza was the first to stand up and address the rest of the Guild. "It doesn't matter what Natsu was then. He is our Guild mate now. We can't change anything from back then but we can now. So I say we storm Alvarez, take back our Guildhall, and take back Natsu!" To that the rest of the Guild stood up and cheered. Then when that was all said and done, Happy went over to Gray, Lucy, and Erza. "No matter what we can't kill Zeref. He mentioned that if he dies, his magic that keeps Natsu alive will fade away too." There goes Gray's idea of venting his anger on Zeref. But one thing didn't change, they were going to save Natsu and kick Zeref's ass. Starting tomorrow, Fairy Tail would charge.

* * *

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did they would've explained the whole Larcade Dragneel thing already. Also, I won't be able to work on the next chapter until more about Invel's magic is revealed.**

 **kklolo2. oct** **: Thanks for letting me know about those errors. I've already made some adjustments.**

 **Jalis: I was going to make the fire blood red but I will consider making it purple. And END will be Natsu with no morals.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	3. An Old Enemy, A New Danger

(Fairy Tail Guild Hall)

Zeref was sitting in the center of the Guild while E.N.D. paced around him in circles. Finally, Zeref got curious and questioned him. "Are you nervous?"

E.N.D. stopped his pacing and looked at him. "I don't think nervous is the right word?" Then Zeref gave him a doubtful look which caused him to cave. "Alright. I'm nervous damn you." He admitted.

Zeref chuckled a bit. "Over Fairy Tail? They're only Human. You shouldn't worry about them."

Then E.N.D. gave him a surprised look. "You mean like how Jellal didn't worry? Or the Oracion Seis, or Grimoire Heart, or Avatar, or Tartarus all didn't worry? I thought you of all people would be smart enough not to under estimate them. Human or not."

Zeref simply smiled. "You miss understand me. I'm not saying you shouldn't worry because the 12 are strong on their own. I'm saying you should be comforted by the fact that we have reinforcements."

E.N.D. raised an eyebrow. "We have reinforcements?"

With that Zeref snapped his fingers and the front doors opened. E.N.D. was surprised to see the eight figures that lied on the other side at first but then he began to laugh maniacally.

* * *

(Battlefield)

The conflict had already begun. Most of the Guild members from Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale fought off the main forces while the more powerful Guild members went after the 12. The group was comprised of Lucy, Gray, Lyon, Erza, Happy, Sting, Rouge, Juvia, Carla, Panther Lily, Wendy, and Gajeel. They made it close to the Guild hall before eight dragons came up from the ground and blocked their path. Eventually the dragons dissipated and where they once were stood a man with long hair and a scar across his nose dressed in fancy robes. He was striking a strange pose and he had a long wheel of blades on his back. This was God Serena, the strongest of the Wizard Saints.

The group tensed when they felt his magic power to which he laughed. "Don't be scared. Today you witness the power of a God." He said before taking in a deep breath. "Neptune Dragon's..."

 _"He's a Dragon Slayer?!"_ They all thought in unison.

"Roar!" A giant tidal wave made it's way towards them before Gray and Lyon combined their power to freeze it solid.

"Then try this. Cavern Dragon's Earth Destruction!" Then he slapped his hands down on the ground and the ground cracked underneath the group and they found themselves falling into a giant hole. Then God Serena jumped above them. "Purgatory Dragon's Scales!" Just by waving his arm, a series of fire balls was sent their way. Luckily Gray was able to make a shield for all of them using his Devil Slayer Magic which could never melt. Once they all landed, Lyon put his hands on he ground and a circle of ice which surrounded the entire group formed on the ground.

"Ice Make Tower." It lifted up and they all exited the giant hole to find God Serena eating the ice that was created by Gray and Lyon freezing his water attack. Once he was done he looked back to them. "Winter Dragon's Roar!" And a series of icicles were sent flying towards them. "Open Gate of the Archer. Sagittarius." Once he arrived, Sagittarius shot a storm of arrows which met and shattered each icicle.

"Storm Dragon's Song of Wind and Moon!" A strong wind was sent towards them but before it could make contact, it dissipated. God Serena and the Guild members were all confused until they saw a man with brown hair and a black cloak reaching a metal arm out towards the spot where the attack disappeared.

"Gildarts!" Happy yelled with joy.

"You guys should head out. I got him." With that said the group left these two titans to clash.

* * *

A few soldiers eventually came for them. They made quick work of most of them but one started to run away. Erza requiped into her Flame Empress Armor and threw a slash of fire towards the running soldier only for the fire to freeze the minute it lit. Suddenly the air became quite frigid. They all turned to see a young man with white hair tied into a ponytail wearing a suit and glasses.

"You may address me as Invel Yura. He who brings Winter's wrath."

Erza ran up with her sword and tried to attack him only for her to freeze into an ice statue the minute she came close.

"Erza!" Gray screamed. He also ran up to Invel with an ice scythe in his hand. Invel didn't seem worried until he found he couldn't freeze Gray like he could Erza. Gray swung his scythe at Invel who in turn caught it with his bare hand. The ice frosted over and broke apart.

"Ice Make Eagles!" Lyon's eagles soared through the air and made there way towards Invel. He simply turned towards the eagles and a wall of snow formed and swallowed all of them. This however made him forget that Gray was right behind him.

"Ice Make Hammer!" On reflex Invel jumped out of the way. This caused his concentration to break and Erza was unfrozen. Everyone ran over to make sure she was okay while Gray and Lyon kept Invel busy.

"Go! Find Natsu!" Gray shouted. With Invel occupied the group went on without Gray.

* * *

The group was still running when the ground began shaking. They looked down and it was like it was breaking down into tiny pieces. "Sand Serpent!" It all came together and formed a large rattle snake shaped creature and a stream of sand came from it's mouth.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia's attack not only blocked the sand stream but also hit the snake and caused it to become damp, lose form, and fall to the ground. Behind the large pile of wet sand stood a man with thick brown spiky hair, large earrings, and the Alvarez symbol below his shoulder. Ajeel Ramal.

"I hope you fairies didn't forget about me!" He wore a sick smile. "Ant Lion Pit!" The ground beneath them softened and turned to quick sand and everyone began to get dragged in.

"Open Gate of the Maiden. Virgo!" And with that, woman with pink hair and a maid's uniform appeared. Virgo drilled into the ground and caused the sand to drain out and left only solid ground. Then Virgo came back up next to Lucy and bent over. "Would you like to punish me Princess?"

"You can leave now!" And with that Virgo dissolved into light. "Open Gate of the Sea Goat. Capricorn!" Then a goat with white fur, sunglasses, and a black suit appeared.

"How may I serve you miss Lucy?"

So Lucy pointed to Ajeel. "Take him out!"

With that Capricorn ran so fast he vanished from sight. When he next appeared he was behind Ajeel. He kicked him with all his strength and Ajeel dissolved into sand. _"A clone?"_ He thought. Then the sand that made up the clone formed into spikes all pointed towards Capricorn who was pierced by all of them and sent back to the Celestial Spirit World. Then those spikes morphed even more and became spears. They all flew towards Lucy.

"Open Gate of the Raging Bull. Taurus!" A cow with an ax appeared and swiped at the spears causing them to break apart. "I've got him. Run!" Lucy commanded the group.

"Not yet. I'm staying here." Happy said flying over to her. The rest of them all took off while Lucy kept Ajeel occupied.

* * *

They got a small way further before Gajeel felt pain out of no where. He turned to the arm that hurt and saw a large cut that was not there before. Then another wave of pain came from his gut and he saw a large gash their. Wendy picked up on this and ran over to heal him. Then Erza requipped into her Adamantine Armor and stood in front of them with her shield ready. Even though the sound of metal against metal could clearly be heard, no one or thing could be seen attacking.

"Come out and show yourself!" Erza challenged. To that a man with very short black hair, a skull tattoo, five o clock shadow, and a suit appeared. Jacob Lessio.

"You're the bastard that took Natsu!" Erza screamed as she charged towards him in her clear heart clothing. Before her sword made contact though, he disappeared and reappeared behind Erza ready to strike.

"Water Cyclone!" Juvia used this spell to send a blast of spinning water towards Jacob which knocked him to the ground and prevented him from hurting Erza. Jacob attempted cloaking himself once more but since he was wet from Juvia's attack, a clear trail of damp footprints gave away his location. Juvia cast another Water Cyclone his way to which he dodged and launched a set of his invisible knives towards Juvia. The knives simply passed through her water body and struck the ground.

"My magic is perfect for fighting him. Keep going." So the group left her to finish Jacob.

* * *

They continued moving towards the Guild Hall when a purple fog rolled in and caused everyone to feel sick and light headed. Then some of the fog clustered together and a head covered with a black mask formed out of it, floating in mid-air. Bloodman.

"It seems like the Reaper will be collecting seven more souls today." He said.

Wendy was the first to get up despite the pain and she took a deep breath. "Sky Dragon's Cleansing Roar!"

Her attack cleared the air of all magic barrier particles and forced Bloodman to reform his body."Thorns!" With that thorns shout out of the ground and made it's way towards the group.

"Oh Swift Winds That Speed Through the Heavens! Vernier!" With her spell cast, everyone gained the speed to dodge each and every thorn. Then Wendy leaped into the air. "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"

"Curse Blade Crescent Moon!" Using this curse, Bloodman slashed Wendy's winds into small gusts. As Wendy fell, she made sure that she was landing on Bloodman.

"Sky Dragon's Talon!" Bloodman was able to block it with his arm and cast Wendy aside. Then Wendy noticed that the foot that touched him was glowing.

"Explosion Curse!" The explosion that came from Wendy's foot caused a large dust cloud to gather form and impair everyone's vision.

"Wendy!" Carla screamed. Then the dust cloud cleared and and Wendy looked like she was alright.

"Don't worry. I cast an Armor spell just in time." Carla still flew over just to make sure.

"I think they have this covered. Press onward." Erza ordered. So Carla and Wendy would face this Demon alone.

* * *

This time they made it to the bottom of the ice mountain that held the Fairy Tail Guild Hall before they were attacked. It happened so fast it was impossible to see with the naked eye. The Armor that Erza was wearing shattered under it's force. The group looked up to see a young woman with blond hair and an armored arm which held a large sword. Dimaria Yesta.

"Now Fairy Tail. You will pay for ever capturing Brandish." She said with determination in her voice. She launched another attack, but this time, her speeding figure could clearly be seen. Everyone tried to move out of the way but their bodies just didn't move fast enough. With a swipe of her sword, she nearly killed Erza. Luckily, her requip speed was still the fastest in the world and let her shift into Adamantine armor before the attack landed. Dimaria looked back and when she saw Erza was still alive she became frustrated. _"This is all that brats fault. Thanks to our fight I've been weakened and for now I can only slow time down instead of stopping it."_

"I can take her. Go on." No one dared to argue with Erza of course so they left Erza to defeat Dimaria.

* * *

"Blast Wave!" A beam of purple light shot towards Sting and Rouge at full speed. They were able to dodge it but were still shocked to see the source of the blast. It was a large man with white hair, a pointed beard, and elf like pointed ears. The former master of Sabertooth, Jiemma.

"Confused?" A new voice asked. The source was a light haired man with white armor and a slender figure. Neinhart. "What you see is simply your former masters corpse given life."

Jiemma sent another blast their way which they couldn't dodge in time. The blast sent them hurtling back and injured them badly.

"Sting! Rouge!" Gajeel called. The two simply got up and brushed themselves off.

"We're fine Gajeel." Rouge said.

"Yeah, leave this clown to us." Sting reassured. So Gajeel and Lily took off.

* * *

A few dozen bullets made their way towards Gajeel to which he opened his mouth and swallowed each and every one. The source of the bullets came from a dark haired man with a devilish grin and sharp teeth. Wall Eehto. He then examined Gajeel in the way that allowed him to detect weaknesses.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" Wall Eehto simply caught the club with his bare hand. Before Gajeel's and Lily's eyes, the club turned into gold and Wall Eehto crumbled it with his hand.

"Please. You're going to fight an alchemist with metal. This should be easy."

* * *

(With Gildarts)

"Neptune Dragon's Super Tsunami!" This spell caused a large wave to come from God Serena's hands and strike Gildarts. Gildarts began to struggle in the water as his metallic limbs pulled him down.

"Voltic Dragon's Shock Stream!" Then lightning came bursting from his fingertips and combined with the wave causing Gildarts to become even more weakened. While still recovering from the attack, God Serena unleashed yet another spell.

"Winter Dragon's Ice Prison!" He slapped his hands down on the water and it began to freeze and form around Gildarts encasing him in ice.

"Serves you right for believing you could win against a god." God Serena said as he turned and walked away. Then he stopped when he heard something breaking. He turned and saw the ice that had trapped Gildarts broke apart. Gildarts stood there with a smile and God Serena began to get worried.

"Nice to know you're a strong opponent. That means I won't hold back." He said as he began walking over to Serena. God Serena responded by slamming his hands on the ground again.

"Nature Dragon's Forest!" A series of trees began to grow and form a forest so deep that you could spend a life time trying to get out. Gildarts simply placed his hand on one and they all broke down into little pieces of wood. God Serena was beginning to get terrified as Gildarts closed in. He ran up and cast another spell.

"Jade Dragon's Diamond Fist!" A clear crystal formed around God Serena's fist and he was ready to strike. Gildarts simply caught the fist with his bare hand and broke the crystal. Then he kept squeezing hard enough to break his hand. God Serena fell to his knees in pain as Gildarts lifted his metal fist to deliver the final blow.

"Explosion." A new voice called. Suddenly Gildarts metal arm lit up yellow and blew up. Gildarts fell to the ground in pain as the third party closed in.

* * *

(With Gray)

"Ice Make Hammer!"

"Ice Make Ape!"

The minute their attacks made contact, Invel's magic froze over them and they were destroyed.

"Freeze." Invel said dully. Then a beam of white light shot from his hand and zoomed towards Gray. Gray dodged it but Invel sent another that hit Lyon in the chest.

"Aaaahhh!" Lyon screamed in pain from the freezer burn.

"Lyon!" Gray said as he ran over. Lyon's chest was covered in a thick layer of ice that restricted his movement.

"I'm fine. Just get the bastard." He said through the pain. Then Gray got up and the markings from his tattoo spreed to half of his body. Invel and Lyon were both surprised by the massive amount of magic power that radiated off of Gray once the markings appeared.

"Ice Devil's Zeroth Thousand Knives!" As the name suggests, a thousand daggers of ice made it's way towards Invel. He was able to block a few with his snow magic, but the rest cut him badly. Gray formed a Zeroth Long Sword to finish Invel off when a flock of ice eagles suddenly stuck him from behind. Gray fell to the ground and turned back.

"Lyon! What are you doing?"

Lyon had a confused look stuck on his face. "But I didn't...my body just moved on it's own."

* * *

(With Lucy and Happy)

Lucy had summoned out Aries to help.

"Wool Bomb!" This caused wool to appear on the ground, completely covering it to prevent Ajeel from getting more sand. Ajeel simply laughed at her attempts.

"Sand Spikes!" This not only caused sand to shoot out of the ground and tear through Aries wool shield, it also tore through Aries and sent her back to the Celestial Spirit World while Happy flew Lucy away from the spikes. Then the spikes that came from the ground came together and formed a large wall.

"Sands of Death!" The wall then started moving in like a wave.

"Open Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" Scorpio took shape and instantly used his sand to counter Ajeel's. Lucy decided to lend a hand by shifting into her Scorpio Star Dress. It was red and had armor covering both arms. Sand came from Lucy's hands and countered the wave. But even with her strength and Scorpio's put together, the sand wave was much bigger. It looked like the end until out of nowhere, Scorpio's and her sand grew and matched the size of the wave perfectly and caused both attacks to cancel out Lucy recognized this magic and turned to see a young woman with green hair and two cross shaped objects coming from her head.

"Brandish!" Lucy said excitedly.

"You traitor! What do you think you're doing?!" Ajeel yelled.

"Paying back my debts." She answered turning to Lucy. "You could have killed me when I was your prisoner but your chose not to. I owe you my life Lucy Heartfilia."

"Thank you Brandish."

Ajeel became enraged by Brandish's betrayal and sent as many attacks as he could muster their way only to have Brandish shrink them all to the point where the worst they could do was get sand in their eyes. They were about to attack when a new spell came their way. One that didn't come from Ajeel.

"Sand Blast!" Brandish didn't see it coming and didn't have the time to shrink it so it hit them head on.

* * *

(With Juvia)

Jacob couldn't find a single weapon in his arsenal that could injure Juvia. Her water body made it impossible. Juvia sent a pair of Water Slicers his way only for him to go into stealth mode and dodge.

"Water Maelstrom!" That attack caused water to spread out and cover the area. Juvia looked and there was one spot with an outline of Jacob's body in the water so she attacked there.

"Water Slicer!" This one made a direct hit and sent Jacob flying. Juvia chased after his him and saw where he had landed. A sharp rock had pierced Jacob's shoulder and blood was pouring out. Juvia looked away as she thought he was dead. Then she heard something.

"This makes no sense." Juvia turned and saw Jacob looking down at his wound. If he was conscious he should be screaming from pain but he looked fine. "I can't feel it at all."

"You have me to thank for that." A new voice said.

* * *

(With Wendy and Carla)

Wendy continued to fight through Bloodman's curses with her magic. She had already cast Vernier, Arms, and Armor on herself so she was set to fight.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

"Curse Blade Crescent Moon!" He cast to disable her attack. Then Wendy sucked down air to gather up her strength. The winds around them took shape and formed walls around Wendy, Carla, and Bloodman.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Shattering Light Sky Drill!"

"Boom." A new voice whispered. Suddenly, Wendy's attack was shut down as an explosion knocked her and Carla back.

* * *

(With Erza)

Erza could keep up with the change in time by wearing her flight armor to give her some extra speed. She slashed at Dimaria at such speeds that even with her time magic she couldn't dodge. Once she was weak enough, her time magic wore off and Erza could move normally again. She requiped her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Dance my swords. Blumenblatt!" Then a new figure jumped into the fray and blocked the attack with just his bare arms.

* * *

(With Sting and Rouge)

"White Dragon's Roar!"

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!"

Their combined attacks brought down their former master and put him back to being six feet under. Neinhart was extremely worried. Since he had already brought back three of the Spriggan 12, his power was drained. He couldn't summon anyone strong enough to save him now. When they were about to finish him off, a beam of light shot towards Sting and Rouge. They dodged but were shocked to see the source of the blast. It was one of those strange creatures that Motherglare had hatched during the Eclipse Gate incident. Then they heard a powerful roar and looked to the sky to see Motherglare soaring above them.

"No way. That thing is back too?" Sting asked.

"But how is that possible. I didn't summon it. Who could have?" Neinhart asked back.

"That would be me." A new voice called.

* * *

(With Gajeel and Lily)

Wall Eehto used his magic to make all of Gajeel's attacks useless by using his alchemy to turn them into weaker metals. Meanwhile, Lily went into combat form and began trying to fight with his fists since Wall Eehto would just turn his sword into nothing.

"Good idea Lily." Gajeel cheered as he ran after Wall Eehto with nothing but his fists. Wall Eehto was backed into a corner and then they both simultaneous punched him in the chest. He got knocked back a coupe of feet. Then when Gajeel and Lily attempted to approach him, two giant slashes made a hole between them and him.

* * *

All of Fairy Tail had new guests and when they turned to see who it was they were horrified. It was a man with blond hair and a tail that had blown off Gildarts arm. A woman with dark hair and horns who had forced Lyon to attack his own comrade. A yellow man wearing armor that had seemingly absorbed Scorpio and used his sand to attack Lucy and Brandish. A woman with green hair and claws that had reversed her normal powers and caused Jacob to feel less pain instead of more. A man with long blond hair and dark skin that had caused the explosion knocking back Wendy and Carla. A massive man who resembled a shark that had blocked Erza's attack. A man looking like a skeleton who revived Motherglare. And a blue man with four arms that had sliced through the ground in front of Gajeel and Lily. Jackal, Seilah, Franmalth, Kyoka, Tempester, Torafuzar, Keyes, and Ezel. Tartarus was back.

* * *

 **Ka Boom! What did ya think? And let me clarify a few things. The eight figures that E.N.D. saw were all the Demons. I had a reason for leaving Larcade out of this chapter and I will get to him later. And I made up those last four forms of Dragon Slayer Magic used by God Serena but I felt creative.**

 **Chicken McNugget: I already created this thing were E.N.D. is basically Natsu so I don't think a mental battle between the two will happen.**

 **Guest and Sceptile Girl 44: Thank you for the positive comments.**

 **So thanks for reading and PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! ;)**


	4. Dragons and Demons Versus Fairies

(Fairy Tail Guildhall)

Zeref and E.N.D. were walking to the infirmary to check on Irene's progress on extracting Fairy Heart.

"So how did you manage to revive Tartarus?" E.N.D. asked his brother.

"It took one full year, but I was able to reconstruct the resurrection lab." Zeref said with a pleased look on his face.

"Too bad that we couldn't get Mard Geer back as well but you decided to burn his book." E.N.D. responded.

"Well he had served his purpose. What do you care? Fairy Tail won't survive anyway." Zeref said.

"Okay point taken." E.N.D. finished before they went into the infirmary. Before them was the sight of Irene standing over Mavis's unconscious form. There was a light flowing out of Mavis's body and into Irene's hand while August watched from the corner.

"What progress have you made Irene?" Zeref asked.

"I have extracted at least a third of her magic power. Soon we will-"

"How soon?" E.N.D. interrupted.

Irene got a bit irritated by his tone of voice. However she refused to allow herself to lose control of her temper in front of the Emperor. She took a deep breath and answered. "The amount of power inside this girl's body could make God jealous. There are no short cuts, even for magic."

"That's not an answer." He said quickly.

Irene thought about the amount of power she sensed from this girl and the amount of time before answering. "Two days. And another day to insert the magic power to the objective."

"I hope nine of the Spriggan will be enough to hold Fairy Tail back until then." E.N.D. said earning confused looks from Irene and August.

"Nine?" August asked. He and Irene were going to be here and that would have left ten Spriggan left to hold back Fairy Tail.

"Yes. I have sent Rahkeid elsewhere for another assignment." Zeref responded with a smile. The object that he had sent Rahkeid out to retrieve would spell certain doom for all those who would dare oppose them.

* * *

(With Gildarts)

He was able to fight through the pain, stand up, and face the Demon known as Jackal down. He didn't really understand who Jackal was until he looked and saw an emblem of crossed hammers on his chest. The Tartarus Guild mark.

"So I'm guessing Zeref called you in." Gildarts said. The pain in what was left of his arm finally subsided allowing him to speak.

"Yep. He just had to mention the chance to get revenge on your Guild and I ran into the battlefield." Jackal said with his twisted smile.

Meanwhile God Serena got back up to a standing position. The Emperor mentioned that he might send reinforcements but he wasn't quite expecting a Demon. That said, if his Emperor commanded it he had to work with this creature. Then he turned back to Gildarts with rage in his eyes. "Not so high and mighty now are you?" He said before pulling back his arm. "Voltic Dragon's Thunder Blast!" His arm shot forward and released an electric current shot towards Gildarts. "Explosive Charge." Jackal said. Then the lightning turned blue and when it hit, not only was Gildarts electrocuted, but the lightning blew up on impact causing him to be thrown back. "Storm Dragon's Hurricane!" "Cursed Grenade!" With another unison raid, a whirling hurricane was created and Jackal threw in an orb of light. The hurricane acted like a catapult, spining the orb arond before throwing it at Gildarts at an amazing speed. Gildarts attempted to used his magic on it, but it only broke down it smaller lights, each one creating an explosion that injured him further. God Serena walked over to Gildarts who was lying on the ground and began to kick him as hard as he could.

Jackal looked at him strangely. "Shouldn't we just kill him now?"

God Serena turned back and his eyes were black with white pupils. "What are you talking about? This garbage disrespected me. He must suffer." Then God Serena put his hands together. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Eight Dragon Gods!" Then came a light from behind him and eight Dragons emerged, each made out of a different element that God Serena possessed. Just like how Atlas Flame is made entirely of fire. There was fire, water, earth, wind, ice, lightning, wood, and crystal. "Oh yes. I'm going to take my time with this and make sure you stay alive for every second of it." The earth Dragon walked up to Gildarts and raised a claw ready to crush him. When it was about to finish off Gildarts, a giant fist came out of nowhere and crushed the earth Dragon to pieces. God Serena and Jackal were both confused until they looked and saw the source of the attack. It was a short man with gray hair and a coat that had the symbol for one of the Ten Wizard Saints on the back. "Took you long enough master." Gildarts said with a smile.

Makarov smiled right back. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here."

Jackal began to tremble when he felt Makarov's power but God Serena didn't bat an eye. He was the strongest of the Wizard Saints. Even the next four strongest after him fell to his power. Makarov would be no different. He just had to think what he wanted his Dragons to do and just like that, the crystal Dragon made it's way towards Makarov. It attempted to crush Makarov but he used his giant hand to hold the claw back. With that Gildarts got off the ground, laid his hand on the Dragon, and used his magic to smash it to pieces. "I still have some fight left in me." He said with a grin.

Then the lightning Dragon walked up next to the wind Dragon and faded into it. It's appearance changed so it looked more like a storm cloud now. It ran up to the Fairy Tail mages and Makarov punched it, now in his giant form. His hand simply passed through the cloud and he ended up getting a shock from the contact. Then it roared and a stream of lightning shot towards them. "Three Pillar Gods!" Makarov shouted as he crossed his arms with clenched fists. Out of the ground sprouted three stone pillars 120 degrees across from each other. When the lightning stuck, the magic was drawn to the first pillar like a lightning rod and stuck it instead of either Makarov or Gildarts. Then the pillar stretched out and struck the Dragon who launched the attack and drew away its magic causing it to disappear. After which the pillar sunk back into the ground. God Serena had two more Dragons, the fire and water Dragons, go out and try to attack the mages but there attacks were also drawn in by the pillars and both Dragons faded. Now that all the pillars were gone, the nature and ice Dragons moved in. Makarov tried to punch the nature Dragon but it broke down into roots and sank into the ground. Then the roots sprang up from the ground and wrapped around Makarov's giant form and trapped him. Gildarts tried getting up to help but the ice had formed at his feet. He looked up and saw the ice Dragon towering over him with its magic keeping him frozen. Jackal laughed like a hyena at the scene before him. He ran up to the roots holding Makarov and placed his hands on it. "Explosion!" The entire thing lit up like a Christmas tree and then blew up leaving a large dust cloud which obscured everyone's vision.

"Master!" Gildarts yelled as Makarov's shrunken form fell to the ground. He slowly picked himself up and looked back at the Jackal and God Serena.

"Why do you continue to press on?" God Serena asked. "Even if by some act of God you defeated us, there are other Spriggan. Not to mention the Emperor himself who has power that would make the onslaught you've endured seem like a pleasant dream."

Makarov got to a standing position and broke the ice that was keeping Gildarts immobilized. "For my children."

When Jackal heard this, he began to laugh again. "Why would you call those weaklings your children. Considering how many times they've fallen it must be really embarrassing to have them as your family."

"You shut your mouth!" Makarov yelled as he stared daggers at Jackal. "My Guild's happiness is my happiness. Their pain, my pain. It breaks my heart that you have tormented them so much. So for they're sake, I will defeat Alvarez!"

"I'm right there with you Master." Gildarts said getting up.

With that, Jackal transformed into his Etherious state and God Serena somehow transitioned into Dragon's Force. Even then, Gildarts and Makarov did not falter. God Serena sent out an attack that destroyed his own ice Dragon then ate the ice from it. He also ate some rocks from the ground. "Frozen Earth Dragon's Roar!" Out of his mouth came a tornado shaped attack of ice particles combined with a series of rocks. Makarov simply used his magic to grow his fist and use it as a shield for his whole body. Then Jackal came at them like a wild animal fully intent on mauling them. Once he got close, Gildarts grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the ground with his amazing strength.

God Serena combined elements again. This time it was a combination of Purgatory Dragon and Cavern Dragon magic. "Magma Dragon's Territory!" God Serena screamed as he punched the ground. Then the ground softened and heated into lava and spread towards Makarov. Gildarts then grinned as he picked Jackal up off the ground and threw him into the lava. He howled in pain. God Serena immediately dispelled the magma. This caused both him and Jackal to lose their focus and forget about Makarov and Gildarts. When they looked back Gildarts was much closer to Jackal and Makarov had a ball of light forming in his hands. "Crushing Evil, Spreading Truth..." Gildarts began as Makarov's light was completely formed. It was a magic seal in the shape of the Fairy Tail Guild emblem. And it was aimed directly at God Serena. "Fairy Law!" "Empyrean!" Gildarts punched Jackal so hard, he was sent flying miles in the other direction. And Fairy Law's light enveloped God Serena. When it faded, he was left near unconscious on the ground. Gildarts smiled and fell to the ground completely exhausted from the amount of magic he used.

Makarov walked over and helped him up. "Sorry Gildarts but this is no time to rest. We need to find the others."

Gildarts reluctantly agreed and got back up. The two mages didn't even notice green energy draining form the grass around them, and heading into God Serena's mouth. God Serena got back up one last time and attacked. "Nature Dragon's Spear Claw!" Roots with sharpened points shot out of the ground and went straight for Gildarts. He was to stunned by the fact that God Serena still had magic left that he didn't even think about the roots heading his way. "Gildarts! Get out of the way!" Makarov's words barely reached him. Makarov grew a bit and pushed Gildarts to the side. Getting pushed out of the way was enough to wake him up. Gildarts ran up and gave God Serena a punch that would break a normal person's neck. At last, God Serena fell over, defeated. Gildarts smiled again as he turned back to Makarov only for the grin to be wiped off his face. The roots that went after him had pierced Makarov through the chest. Once the roots retreated into the ground Makarov fell over and Gildarts rushed to his side. His eyes were closed. "Master! You need to wake up! MASTER!"

* * *

 **I just want to clarify that there will be a lot of upcoming battles with the Spriggan in future chapters so if anyone has a though or idea on that. Please write.**

 **But seriously, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **See ya next time. ;)**


	5. Snow Falls (Part I)

God Serena crawled away with what little power he had left. Gildarts had left with Makarov to get him medical attention, leaving him the chance to escape. Then he heard a flapping sound from above him. The figure had two black feathered wings like a Fallen Angel's. Each wing had a sharp bone coming from the wrist. God Serena looked up and saw E.N.D. looking down at him with cold eyes.

"You failed." The Demon said with little to no emotion.

"Yo-Your D-De-Demon and I wer-were both defeated by Fai-Fairy T-Tail." He managed to stutter out through the pain.

E.N.D. chuckled. "I'm a bit more lenient with my Demons. But I really don't like Humans anyway." He said walking closer to God Serena. "Don't worry about Jackal. He will get another chance. You on the other hand."

E.N.D. held out his hand and a purple fire ball materialized in it. Then he aimed it down at God Serena and the fire shot down at his body like a flame thrower. Even with his Purgatory Dragon magic he couldn't consume it. The fire caused him unspeakable pain as it boiled his flesh. E.N.D. simply flew away and left him to writ in agony until death finally claimed him.

* * *

(With Gray)

Gray got up from the ground and saw Seilah next to Invel. He never saw her during his time at the Tartarus headquarters but he recognized her anyway from Mirajane's take over of her. So he also knew the details of her Curse power to control people. Gray rushed after her with his Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword in hand only for Lyon to jump in the way, still controlled by Macro. Gray was able to break the sword down just in time so that Lyon wasn't hurt but it left Invel the chance to send another attack his way. "Flash Freeze." Another beam of light came from his hand and shot towards Gray. Invel was surprised to see Gray open his mouth and actually eat his ice attack. "Whoa. That was my first time eating an ice spell." Gray admitted. "What a rush!"

"What on earth land was that?" Invel questioned.

"This one uses a magic for slaying my kind. It allows him to absorb the magic energy of any attack that uses the same element as he does." Seilah answered. "To be honest I find it rather annoying. Since the magic makes him half-Demon my Macro Curse can't control him."

Invel raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He asked. "I can fix that."

The next thing Gray knew, there was a collar around his neck with a chain attached. He looked over to see that the other end of the chain belonged to an identical collar on Lyon. "What the Hell is this?" He said fighting to break it off. All of a sudden Gray fell over as he was overwhelmed with a feeling of being lightheaded.

"That is my magic. Ice Lock." Invel answered. "It robs my enemies of their free will and forces them to act as I see fit." Then two thrones of ice came from the ground and Invel sat down on one as Seilah did the same for the other. It was as if they were getting ready to watch a show. "You two will now fight until only one is left standing." Invel commanded.

Gray wanted to retort but his body just wouldn't do what he wanted it to. Then as if it had a mind of its own, his body moved and created an Ice Make Bow and Arrow and to his horror, it shot towards Lyon. Luckily, Lyon was able to dodge it. Lyon's body seemed to be acting of its own accord as well because he used his magic to form an Ice Make Polar Bear. Once the bear came close to Gray, he sucked the magic out of the ice and it cracked into a dozen pieces. Gray was so concerned with the bear, he didn't even notice Lyon making another Ice Make animal. This one was a Dragon and it burrowed underground so Gray wouldn't see it coming. It sprang up next to Gray and bit his arm so hard a snap could be heard as clear as a bell. Gray fell over as he screamed in agony and grasped his broken arm.

Invel looked down at Gray with disappointment clear in his eyes. He was counting on Gray to win but now that his arm was broken, he would no longer be able to create ice weapons. Invel turned to Lyon. "Kill him." Lyon made his way over to Gray so he could give his ice Dragon the orders to kill him. Once Lyon got close enough Gray sat up and gathered all the strength he had left. "Ice Devil's Rage!" With that, icicles shot out of his mouth and pierced Lyon. Once he was down, the ice Dragon crumbled into pieces. Then the ice collar around Lyon's neck faded away into small sparkles. The chain also dissolved and followed its way up to the collar around Gray's neck. Once it was gone Gray could think clearly and his body did what he wanted. The black markings on half of his body also retreated back into the tattoo on his arm. He also realized what he'd done and ran over to Lyon despite the horrible pain in his arm. The icicles had pierced Lyon through the chest in four different spots and he had already lost a lot of blood. Gray tried to freeze over them but with only one arm to work with, his maker magic was weak. The ice he made was ill formed and broke the second it was cast. Gray only kept trying for a while until Lyon's hand gripped his wrist. "You should stop. You're only wasting magic on a lost cause." His voice came out as barely a whisper.

"Try not to speak." Gray said.

"Gray would you please shut up and listen for once." Lyon said squeezing his wrist. "There are a lot more powerful people in this war. It'll be your job to stop them. Which is why it's not a good idea to waste magic power on me. I'm not going to make it anyway."

"Don't say that!" Gray yelled as he started to cry. "My dad is gone. Ur's gone. Ultear's gone. I can't lose you too. You're the only family I have left."

Lyon chuckled a bit. "Moron. Have you already forgotten about Fairy Tail. They're your family too."

Gray just continued crying. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"You can either blame yourself or you can blame the bastard who actually caused this."

Gray brought up a hand to wipe the tears when he heard Lyon talk again. "But you listen here. If you don't treat Juvia right, I'll come back just for the purpose of kicking your ass."

Gray looked back down to talk back to Lyon but saw that his eyes were closed and he still had a smile on his face. But he wasn't moving. Gray leaned over to check for his heart beat but found none. Lyon, his last connection to Ur, was truly gone. His Devil Slayer tattoo grew again and took up half his body once more. He turned back to Seilah and Invel with primal rage in his eyes. "You're going to pay." He said darkly.

Invel was not worried though. He was about to get up to fight him when Seilah placed a hand on his chest to stop him. "No need for that. I brought with me one of my favorite pets." Seilah snapped her fingers and through the blizzard a figure approached. He had black hair, wore armor with the Tartarus insignia on the shoulder pads and two cross earrings, and he had a long scar on his face. The most eye grabbing detail though were the words 'Absolute Zero' written on the chest plate. The anger faded from Gray's eyes when they landed on this figure and the emotion was replaced with confusion and shock. It was fare to say that this was a person Gray never thought he would see again. "D-Dad?"

* * *

 **Yeah so I made a last minute decision to split this chapter into two parts.**

 **And for those who want to see the upcoming fight with E.N.D. you will have to wait a while. I'm planning to have battles with the Spriggan and maybe a repeat on a few Tartarus members first. But let it be known that it will happen and it will be Epic!**

 **Also I really like getting a fans opinion on ways I can improve the story so if anyone has anything to say just write please!**

 **And Jalis there's your answer. I'm going with purple flames.**

 **See ya next chapter ;)**


	6. Snow Falls (Part II)

Gray couldn't believe his eyes. His father was alive and standing in front of him. A few tears came from Gray's eyes that were a mixture of sadness over Lyon's death and happiness over his father being here. Gray got up while holding his broken arm and without thinking, walked towards his father. There was so much to say, so much to ask. "Da-" Gray was cut short by Silver punching him directly in his broken arm. Gray fell to the ground and screamed in pain while Silver walked over and placed his foot on Gray's broken arm and leaned all his weight on that one spot. Gray felt more agony than he thought possible as his father continued torturing him. Luckily, Gray's slayer magic wasn't entirely like his maker magic. Gray was able to form a Zeroth Long Sword in his one good hand and swipe at Silver. Silver jumped out of the way which greatly decreased the pain in Gray's arm and allowed him to sit up at look at his father. His eyes were blank and so was his expression. It was as if Silver had no soul. Then Gray turned to Seilah who had a smile on her face. "What have you done to him?!" Gray demanded.

Seilah giggled before answering. "I'll admit, it was difficult to combine my Macro with Keyes' Resurrection but I think the results more than compensate." She stretched a hand out and pointed to Silver. "You see the figure in front of you is not a Human being. It is only a corpse that I am moving with my Curse. Silver's Magic was far too powerful to give up."

Gray had a new found rage in his eyes. "How dare you!" To bring his father back for the sole purpose of opening his old wounds was unforgivable. And to use him like a tool. Tartarus would pay for this. With these thoughts creeping into Gray's mind, the Devil Slayer tattoo grew past the half it had already spread to. By the time it had stopped, Gray's chest, face, and half of his other arm were completely enveloped in his black tattoos. _"With these powers, I'll put Tartarus back in the ground, crush Zeref, and kill E.N.D."_ His markings filled his mind with so much darkness the thought of killing his long time rival Natsu seemed like second nature. There was a viciousness in Gray's eyes that shouldn't be humanly possible. Gray had completely given in to his darker self.

"Ice Devil's Rage!" Silver shouted as icicles came from his mouth. Gray turned so that his good arm faced the attack. "Ice Devil's Zeroth Shield!" Ice formed around his arm and slowly grew until it was shaped like an ovular barrier that all the ice from Silver's attack simply bounced off of. Then a small hole appeared in the shield on Gray's arm and an arrow slid through it. Gray's shield acted just like a crossbow and did all the work so he didn't need his broken arm. Rather then aiming at Silver or the others, Gray aimed for the sky. "Ice Devil's Zeroth Arrow Storm!" After firing, the arrow broke down in 2 dozen more and they began a downwards trajectory. The arrows were not only directed at Silver, but Seilah and Invel as well. Seilah got annoyed and called out to Silver. "Silver! Protect us now!" Silver used another Ice Devil's Rage to knock every arrow out of the sky. Once he turned back, Gray was inches away from him with an Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword in hand. He rammed the hilt of the sword into his father's head causing him to fall down. Gray turned the sword to a back handed grip and raised it, ready to impale Silver. Then Gray turned his head and saw his own reflection in the sword. He saw that his black markings had extended and that both of his eyes were now red. He looked just like a Demon himself. Gray then realized everything he just considered doing. Killing his own father and murdering his Guild mate. That wasn't him at all. Gray dropped the sword and clutched his head as if in pain and used all his willpower to make the marks go away. After a few moments, his marks began to slowly make their way back to his arm and formed the normal tattoo.

Unfortunately, this left Silver the time to get to his feet, grab his son by the neck, and lift him off his feet. Then Silver picked the sword up off the ground and pressed the blade against his son's throat. Gray looked at him in the eyes. "Please don't kill me dad." It came out as a whisper but it could still be heard. Gray knew what Seilah had said but he was willing to hope. For her to be lying, for Silver to spare him, for something, anything. Gray's prayers were answered the moment Silver heard the word 'dad'. Something flashed in his eyes that Gray could only hope was recognition. Silver's hand which held the sword began to tremble and some life seemed to return to his eyes.

Meanwhile, Seilah grew impatient and got off of her throne. "Silver! End him! Now!" She commanded. Then Silver swung the sword, but not at Gray. He swiped it at Seilah and cut her cheek badly. The wound steamed and burned from the Devil Slayer magic. She turned back and saw that Silver had let go off Gray and raised the sword against her.

"This isn't possible! Macro is absolute!" She said horrified. Now she stood against not one but two Devil Slayers.

"Clearly it's not." Silver responded. "You'll never hurt my son again!"

"Dad." Gray whispered. His father was now well and truly back. It seemed too good to be true. But right now he couldn't lose sight of the fact that Seilah and Invel were standing before them.

Invel had gotten up as well and tried his Flash Freeze on Silver and his attack made a dead hit but Silver didn't so much as shiver. "Sorry pal. Ice has no effect on me."

Silver offered his hand and helped Gray up off the ground. Then he noticed Gray's broken arm but wasn't worried. He held his hand out again. "Here son. Let me help." It took Gray a moment to realize what he meant but then he put his closed fist on Silver's open hand and they both leaned back. "Devil Slayer Secret Art." They began in unison.

 _"They're sharing their magic power with each other?!"_ Invel and Seilah thought with dread.

Then the Fullbusters both flung their arms forward and unleashed two separate attacks. "Frozen Hell!" Silver's spell was sent towards Invels in the form of a tornado of ice and snow. "Devil's Trident!" Gray formed ice in the shape of a trident and threw it towards Seilah which impaled her. Once the attacks were completed, Seilah had fallen to the ground, not moving, and the blizzard that attacked Invel cleared and revealed Invel frozen in place as an ice statue.

Gray couldn't believe they did it. He was so excited. Then he got yanked off his feet by Silver and was pulled into a hug. "I missed you so much Gray." He said with a smile.

"I missed you too dad." Gray said returning the hug as best he could with his broken arm. Both had tears of joy coming from their eyes for they both just received something they hadn't had in a long time. Their family. Their embrace was cut short when they heard a cackle from behind them. They both turned and saw Seilah was the one laughing. She was still impaled by the trident and still on the ground but she was alive. It wouldn't stay that way for long though. Once Devil Slayer magic pierces a Demon's flesh, it acts as a poison and slowly drains their life force. Gray and Silver made their way over to her and leaned in. "What's so funny?" Gray asked.

"We're going to win. Can't you feel it?" She asked.

"You're the one with a trident sticking out of their chest. I'm not sure your qualified to make victory speeches." Silver responded.

"You don't understand. I just felt all the magic power you two could conjure head on. And I have to say it may be strong enough to beat me but if that's all you have, you don't stand a chance against master E.N.D."

Gray's eyes widened at the mention of that name so he pulled her closer. "What do you know about E.N.D.?! What's happened to Natsu?!" He demanded.

She continued to laugh and ignored his question when he shook her again. "TELL ME!"

"I'll see you Fairies in Hell." She said weakly before her eyes closed and her body went limp. Gray threw her body to the ground in anger and buried his face in his hands.

Silver wasn't entirely sure why his son reacted that way. He took his eyes off Seilah's body and looked at Gray's shaking form. "Gray?" He asked carefully. That's when he realized that Gray wasn't shaking from anger, he was trembling from crying. Gray withdrew his hands and revealed tears pouring out of his eyes. "Gray what's the matter?" Silver asked.

Gray threw himself onto his father and continued to cry. "I'm sorry dad. I can't do it. I can't kill E.N.D."

Silver raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

Gray wiped his tears and looked his father in the eyes. "E.N.D. has possessed my best friend. I can't kill him if I'm going to save Natsu. I'm sorry."

Silver was surprised by the information he just received from his son. He truly did want to kill E.N.D. so that he could get revenge for all that the Demons had taken from him but this wasn't the time to be a warrior. This was the time to be a father. "Don't worry Gray. I promise I'll help you save him."

With that Silver helped his son off the ground and got ready to head out. "Dad wait."

Silver turned back. "Yes?"

Gray looked over to Lyon's body before turning back to Silver. "He was a friend too. I want to bury him."

Silver nodded as he used his magic to form a shovel.

* * *

(Fairy Tail Guildhall)

Once Invel was defeated, the ice collar around Mavis' neck broke and fell to the ground. Her eyes slowly opened and she found she was able to think clearly again. Mavis looked around the room and saw a sleeping Irene on one of the infirmary beds. Even as a member of the Spriggan 12, she had her limits and couldn't use that much magic to retrieve Fairy Heart for two days straight without some rest. August was also currently out of the room so he could have a discussion with Zeref outside and E.N.D. was still on his way back from killing God Serena. Mavis seized the opportunity and left an illusion of her body on the infirmary bed and ran out as fast as her feet could carry her.

* * *

 **Lyon dead, Silver revived, and Mavis on the run. What did you guys think of the chapter? Please let me know in a review.**

 **I really thought it was a good idea to put Seilah and Invel on the same team since they both keep stoic looks on their faces and both use magic/curses to control people.**

 **Guest and NalliaDragneel3805: Thank you both. All you guys out there who are reviewing have been so wonderful!**

 **See ya next time ;)**


	7. Sand Versus Spirits

(Fairy Tail Guildhall)

Irene woke up after a sometime. After only a few hours of sleep, all her magic power was completely replenished. She got up off the bed and turned Mavis' body. Her eyes widened when she sensed something off with Mavis' magic power. When Irene realized what it was, she became furious. From the outside August and Zeref could hear her scream in outrage and ran in to see what happened. They walked in on the sight of Irene driving the jagged end of her staff through Mavis' body. "Irene! What do you think you're doing?!" Zeref shouted.

Irene stepped out of the way to reveal Mavis' form fading away like it was made of mist. "It's an illusion! The brat escaped!"

Zeref's eyes widened before recomposing himself and turning to August. "Contact E.N.D. and tell him to find Mavis. But she must be alive." Then he turned back to Irene. "Use your Eye Magic to locate her immediately." The two got to work right away while Zeref went back to his work on resurrecting the two members of Tartarus that had already fallen.

* * *

(With Lucy)

Lucy made sure that Brandish was okay before turning back to Ajeel and Franmalth. Now that he had absorbed Scorpio, Franmalth had gained his armored tail as well as his white and red hair. "How are you here? Natsu beat you." Lucy stated, confused.

Franmalth just laughed. "Now that Zeref brought the lab back online, we can come back again and again blonde. Do you know how much it cost to bring us back?!" He said with his usual strange concern for money.

Lucy wasn't too worried though. She defeated this guy before and she knew how to do it again. She then took out Scorpio's key and swiped it through the air. "Close Gate of the Scorpion!" She looked up to Franmalth expecting him to cough up Scorpio but nothing happened. Lucy began to get worried and swiped the key a few more times. "Close! Close! Give me Scorpio back!" Franmalth wasn't affected in the least. Lucy looked down at Scorpio's key confused. "Why won't it work?"

Franmalth over heard and began laughing again. "Those same old tricks won't work on me now. Whenever master E.N.D. is around all other Demons get a power boost. Now I've got your friend's soul under lock and key."

Lucy felt paralyzed by these words. He said the E.N.D. was around. Did that mean Natsu already transformed into a Demon? Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by Ajeel. "Enough talking! I still have to make sure you get punished for disobeying his Majesty's orders!" This statement was clearly directed at Brandish. Then more Sand rose up from the ground and took the shape of a new creature. "Sand Lion!" It charged towards Brandish. She was about to shrink it when she heard another spell being cast. "Sand Buster!" Brandish looked back to see sand coming from Franmalth's new tail and heading straight for Lucy. Brandish used her magic to shrink it which took her attention away from the lion and allowed it the chance to slash at her back. She screamed in pain as it's claws dug into her. "Open Gate of the Lion! Loke!" A man with orange hair, sun glasses, and a suit materialized. Loke ran up to the sand Lion and punched him with fists covered in light. "Regulus Impact!" The Lion broke down into sand and fell to the ground. Once it was gone, Lucy turned to Brandish and saw her in bad condition with the blood gushing from her back. She ran up and tried to apply pressure to the wounds until she heard screaming coming from behind her that sounded like Loke. She turned again and saw Franmalth's arm attached to Loke. It was like Loke was being electrocuted and eventually he faded away into light and Franmalth's appearance changed again. The red and white hair that he had from Scorpio was replaced by by Loke's orange hair.

"Ant Lion Pit!" This spell caused a pit of quick sand to appear and while Happy flew Lucy away from it, it began to slowly swallow Brandish.

"Brandish!" Lucy screamed. She throw one end of her celestial whip into the pit. "Grab on!"

Brandish did and tried to pull with all her might but with her injuries, her strength was weak and she couldn't pull herself out by an inch. Then she looked up and saw Lucy and Happy were being dragged towards the pit as well. Brandish then realized that she was causing it by weighing them down. She took a deep breath before she threw her end of the whip out of the hole. "What are you doing?!" Lucy shouted.

"You can't save me. I'll only drag you in." Brandish said.

Lucy had Happy get closer to the hole and extended her hand out to her. "Grab on."

"I'm sorry that I blamed you for my mother's death." Brandish said as she sunk to the point where only her head was visible.

"Please just grab on!" Lucy begged. She didn't care if she got dragged in. She couldn't stand by and watch her friend die for her.

"It's a shame that I became a citizen of Alvarez. Because I truly believe that if we meet under different circumstances, then we could have been friends." She said closing her eyes and smiling. Lucy realized that this was the first time she had seen her smile. Finally, the pit completely swallowed her.

Lucy felt tears sting her eyes just as Ajeel called out. "You're next blondie!" He said as he raised his arms. "Sand Stampede!" The sand came together and formed a series of different animals which started to charge towards Lucy. To which she pulled out a key. "Open Gate of the-" That's when she realized she couldn't summon another spirit. Franmalth would just absorb it. "Star Dress: Aries!" With that, Lucy took on a black and white dress with wool around the sleeves and that had two horns coming from her head. "Wool Wall!" This caused a huge wall of wool to appear before the animals and smash against them with such force that the sand was what ended up falling apart. "Sand Spikes!" "Sand Spikes!" Franmalth and Ajeel used the same spell and sent them both towards Lucy and Happy. "Wool Dome!" A shield of wool enveloped both of them from all sides. The spikes still penetrated the wool and while Happy narrowly avoided getting hit, Lucy was cut badly in several spots.

"Lucy! Are you okay?! Happy yelled.

Lucy began to cry from the pain as she answered. "I don't think I can do this. Not without my spirits."

"Don't say that." Happy said. "Please don't give up. Natsu still needs you."

Happy was right. Natsu had saved her and the Guild so many times she couldn't even count. It was time for her to stand up and fight for him. She then broke through the wool barrier. "Star Dress..." She began. Then she became enveloped in a light that forced Franmalth and Ajeel to look away. When they looked back, Lucy was wearing an ocean blue dress with a long skirt and her hair was pulled back in a pony tail. She also had a tiara on and the emblem for the celestial spirit around her neck. Franmalth and Ajeel could both feel an obscene amount of magic coming from her. "What is that?" Franmalth questioned.

Lucy had a determined look in her eyes. "Aquarius' Star Dress." She answered. "She left me with magic power before she had to go back to the Spirit World. I've been waiting for just the right time to use it. And I'm going to use it to defeat you and save Natsu!"

Ajeel was annoyed by this proclamation and sent another attack her way. "Sands of Doom!" Ajeel formed another giant wave of sand sent towards Lucy and Happy. "Regulus Sand Bomb!" And Franmalth joined the powers of Loke and Scorpio together and formed a glowing and giant orb of sand sent towards their way as well. Lucy stood still and gathered together all her magic power. "Aqua Dome!" Water surrounded all of them and caused the sand attacks to lose shape and turn to muck in the water. While Lucy could breath underwater with this dress, Happy held his breath, and Demons like Franmalth didn't need air, Ajeel's lungs started to seal and he fell to his kneels. Zeref ordered that his Demons help the Spriggan so Franmalth ran over to Ajeel to try and help. Once they were close to each other, Lucy brought all the water from the dome back behind her. "Aqua Cannon!" Lucy screamed as she slung her arm forward and the water followed its direction. The water hit Franmalth and Ajeel with such force that Ajeel was nearly crushed by the underwater pressure and Franmalth really was crushed and killed. Once all was said and done, Ajeel was unconscious and Lucy's Star Dress disappeared. The salt water had cleaned her wounds up quite nicely. From Franmalth's body, two balls of light came out of his mouth and they formed Loke and Scorpio. The two were happy to be free until they saw Lucy crying on the ground. Loke knelt down to get to eye level with Lucy. "What's wrong?"

Lucy looked up to Loke. "It's Brandish. She died for me." Lucy sobbed out with guilt in her voice.

Then a new voice called out. "Don't worry princess." Lucy turned and saw Virgo coming up from a hole in the ground, holding an unconscious Brandish.

"Virgo!" Lucy cheered as she ran up and hugged her. "How did you save her?"

"I came here with my own magic power and went underground the minute she sunk. Then I simply drilled a hole big enough to give her some air and waited for the fight to end." Virgo explained.

Lucy looked down at Brandish. Her back was bandaged up by Virgo but it was bleeding through. "Can you do anything about the wounds?" Lucy asked her spirits.

Then Loke piped in. "I have a thought."

"What is it?"

"Well we could bring her back to the Celestial Spirit World. There are a lot of good medical spirits there." Loke said.

"That'll work!" Lucy cheered. But Loke gave her a sad look.

"There's a catch." He said. "Since time moves differently there, even though it will only take a few hours to get her in good condition, it could take days or weeks to get her back. The war could be over by then."

"It doesn't matter." She said. "She needs help now. Take her. Quick."

"You got it." With that, all the spirits returned to their world by fading into light, taking Brandish with them.

"What's next?" Happy asked.

"I guess we go catch up with the rest of the Guild." She answered. When they were about to take off, a voice called from behind them. "Happy! Lucy!" They turned to see a young girl with blond hair, green eyes, and a pink dress. They were both shocked by who it was. "Mavis?!" They said in unison.

When Mavis caught up, she was out of breath and stopped to take some deep breaths. Lucy didn't understand why she would need to take a breath when she wasn't even alive. So Lucy reached out and felt Mavis' skin on her palm. "You have your body!" Lucy screamed, surprised.

"It's a long story." She responded. "Right now we have to defeat the Spriggan."

"The rest of the Guild took them on that way." Lucy said pointing elsewhere.

"Okay. Let's go." Mavis said as she ran towards that direction followed by Lucy and Happy.

* * *

(Fairy Tail Guildhall)

August was trying to contact E.N.D. with telepathy while Irene used Eye Magic to try and find Mavis. Zeref walked over to check. "Have you found her?"

Irene grunted as she cut out her magic. "The brat is using illusions to block my vision. I can't locate her."

Then he turned to August. "What about E.N.D. Have you contacted him?"

August scowled. "I can't get to him either."

"Of course you can't." They all turned to see E.N.D. sitting on one of the stools. "It's impossible to get inside a Demon's head."

Zeref walked up to him. "What do you think you're doing here? Go out and find Mavis." He ordered.

E.N.D. raised a hand. "Cool your jets. She's grouped up with Fairy Tail already. But they'll still come here to try and get me back."

Zeref sat down next to him. "Very well."

E.N.D. turned to Zeref and smiled. "Wow. You're this nervous just because your girlfriend went missing?"

Zeref looked back to him with red eyes.

"Okay. Just kidding."

* * *

 **There you go. Just so you guys know I start school in one week and updates may slow down.**

 **DdraigTrueEmporer9: No this won't be a Naza. Sorry but I don't think I'll use any pairings.**

 **NalliaDragneel3805: Seriously, you awesome!**

 **Please review.**

 **See ya next time ;)**


	8. No Pain, No Gain

(With Juvia)

Juvia looked up over the figure behind her and saw the woman who had dulled Jacob's pain. The first thing she saw the Tartarus Guild mark on her left waist. "But I thought we defeated your entire Guild." She said through the shock.

Kyoka glared daggers at her. "You did. And now it's time for our vengeance." She said as she extended one of her claws and it lit up in a green energy. "I was hoping to find Erza but you'll do." She then lashed at Juvia with her extended claw as if it were a whip. Juvia didn't try to get out of the way because she knew the claw would simply pass through her water body. It did exactly as she thought and her water body was sliced in half. Then something she didn't anticipate happened. She felt the full pain of her body being sliced in half. Even though her body reformed, she was paralyzed from the horrible pain her body felt. Once the pain lessened, she looked up to Kyoka. "How were you able to hurt me?"

Kyoka chuckled. "My Curse pokes a hole in your pain receptors. Even if i can't physically damage your body, you'll feel all the pain of being ripped of shreds." She explained before sending another claw her way. Juvia dodged this one but then felt another source of pain from her back. It exited through her chest but she couldn't see whatever stabbed her. She looked back after getting over the pain and saw that it was Jacob Lessio who threw the invisible knives, and he had that jabbed rock still sticking out of his shoulder. "And with my master released I have all new powers. I can also dull an ally's sense of pain." She said to explain why Jacob didn't feel any pain from the rock.

Juvia got up and used another spell. "Water Jigsaw!" Juvia's water body broke apart and formed spinning blades of water. The Juvia's new jigsaw body made its way towards Kyoka. But Juvia suddenly felt strange. Her ears started ringing and her vision went blurry. It gave Kyoka the chance to jump out of the way without Juvia even noticing. Juvia just kept going and eventually slammed into a rock. Kyoka amplifying her sense of pain didn't help in the least. After her body reformed from the jigsaw, she feel over in pain. Her vision and hearing were only getting worse as Kyoka walked up to her. But she looked different now. She was in her Etherious form. She grinned and said something that Juvia could just make out despite the ringing in her ears. "The final effect of my Curse allows me to strip my enemies of their senses of sight and sound." That was the last thing Juvia heard before her vision and hearing completely went blank. Her sense of feeling was clearly still there because next Jacob and Kyoka began to torture her with Kyoka's claws and Jacob's whip. Juvia screamed from the horrible agony. Screamed for help. Screamed for Gray. Her prayers seemed to be answered when the attacks suddenly stopped. Juvia was confused and that confusion increased after she could suddenly see and hear again. It was still blurry but she could clearly make out Kyoka and Jacob standing a few feet away from her, breathing heavily as if they just recovered from an attack. Juvia also felt a bit strange emotionally. She recognized this feeling and looked down to her wrist to confirm it. On her wrist there was a pink, glowing mark like a shaped like a bracelet. It also had a small heart in the center. Juvia turned around to see a young woman with long, flowing, pink hair wearing a dark blue cloak with a red dress underneath. "Meredy." She said with relief.

"It's nice to see you again Juvia." She said with a smile. She held up her wrist to show a sensory link on her as well. "Don't worry. I'm sharing my senses with you." She said explaining why Juvia could see and hear again.

"So your magic allows you to share each other's senses?" Kyoka questioned as she got to her feet and extended her claws again. "That will make this so much easier." Then Kyoka whipped at Meredy who jumped out of the way. However, she was unable to dodge the bullet shot from Jacob's gun. It pierced her waist and she felt much more pain than she should have thanks to Kyoka's Curse. Juvia also collapsed from the pain. It felt just like the bullet went through her as well because of the sensory link.

"Juvia." Meredy called. "What's happening?"

"This woman has powers that can increase one's sense of pain." Juvia answered. That gave Meredy an idea. A pink light from her sensory link then shot out and hit Kyoka. Kyoka looked down at herself and saw that now she also possessed a link.

"What have you done?!" She demanded in an annoyed tone.

Meredy smiled. "I've linked our senses. Now I'd rethink increasing our pain if I were you, unless you want to feel the pain too that is. On top of that, if either of us die then you will be killed as well." Meredy then just stood there and waited for Kyoka to back down. She never could have imagined what happened next. Kyoka grew out her claws like they were swords and jabbed herself through the leg. Juvia and Meredy both fell to the ground in pain as they felt the claws dig into Kyoka's leg as if it was happening to them. They looked up expecting Kyoka to be the same but she was laughing menacingly. "How is that possible?" Meredy asked.

Kyoka looked down to her. "Pain is my stock and trade. You may find it unbearable but it's pleasure to me." She said while twisting the claws through her thigh causing them to scream in agony again. "What's more is that we have a resurrection lab. It doesn't matter how many times I die, I'll just come back." She explained before removing the claws from her thigh and placing it next to her neck, ready to cut off her own head. "But I imagine that when you die, it will be permanent." She was raised then claw ready to bring it back down when Meredy took drastic measures. She picked up a rock and smashed it against her own wrist and made a clean break. Juvia and Kyoka both experienced this injury as well. Once her wrist was broken, Kyoka's whole hand bent at an odd angle and barely missed her neck.

Meanwhile, Meredy and Juvia were both rolling on the ground from their own broken bones. They've already experienced so much pain it was hard to move. Meredy began to cry but it had less to do with the pain and more to do with herself. "I'm sorry Juvia."

Juvia looked over at her with confusion. "Sorry for what?"

"I've made things so much worse." She caused Juvia to break her wrist by linking them up and she'd given Kyoka a new way to kill them as well. She felt like everything she was doing was one mistake after another.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." She said before whispering the rest of her plan in Meredy's ear. Kyoka eventually got bored and grew out her claws again. She raised it ready to slice off her own arm and cause them even more pain. Right before it landed, the sensory link disappeared from her wrist. Her arm was still cut off but Meredy and Juvia felt no pain from it. Kyoka looked at them with anger to which Meredy smirked.

"Maguilty Transference." She said. Then the sensory link reappeared on Jacob. Kyoka deduced this was a spell that switched the owner of the sensory link. With that in mind, she undid her Curse and allowed Jacob to feel the full pain from the rock in his shoulder. He fell to the ground and eventually passed out from the pain. Kyoka looked satisfied with her work until she saw that Meredy and Juvia were still conscious. She looked down at Jacob's unconscious form and saw that his sensory link was blue instead of pink.

"That specific spell causes us to share only the same emotions. No physical effects at all." Meredy called out. She had tricked Kyoka into knocking out her own comrade. "Maguilty Sodom!" She shouted. This caused a series of glowing swords to fly out at Kyoka. She dodged them but it distracted her long enough for Meredy and Juvia to use their sensory links to their advantage so they could focus their magic power and create a unison raid. "Maguilty Water!" Their attack hit Kyoka head on and caused her to feel real pain. Not the pleasure she had spoken of. The water knocked her up against a near by boulder and the onslaught continued. Meredy and Juvia both reached deep within themselves. They gathered every last drop of magic power they could. This caused the attack to intensify. Kyoka screamed out in pain before their joined attack finally caused her body to give out. It just withered and dissolved into nothingness.

Meredy then felt a hand grip her shoulder and turned to see Juvia smiling at her. "Ultear would be proud."

Some tears of joy came to Meredy's eyes and she hugged Juvia. With their victory only four of the eight Demons that were resurrected remained. They had a fighting chance.

* * *

 **I don't feel too sure about this chapter so if you liked it could you let me know. Even if you didn't like it I'm always open to constructive criticisms.**

 **By the way I watch the dubbed anime mostly. That's why Juvia doesn't talk in the third person.**

 **So thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter ;)**


	9. Evil Winds

(With Wendy and Carla)

Wendy and Carla were mostly uninjured from the blast. They looked up and saw Temperster flying down to them with the lower half of his body enveloped in a small twister. Wendy saw Bloodman using a Curse like that while they were fighting. He had these Curses from Tartarus which lead her to a terrifying conclusion. "You're one of the Nine Demon Gates." She stated.

"You are correct. I have no name but Humanity calls me Disaster." He said forgetting his own name as usual.

Carla felt nervous. Now Wendy would have to face not one but two Demons. She would have none of it. Carla flew up to Wendy and grabbed onto her back. Then she sprouted her wings and began flapping. Wendy realized their take off and got confused. "Carla, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting you out of here. I can't allow you to fight these monsters." Carla said.

"Carla! Put me down! I have to fight them or someone else from the Guild could get hurt!" Wendy demanded. She always knew Carla was a bit motherly and overprotective but she needed to help the Guild as much as she could.

"But Wendy-"

"No buts! We need to help the Guild! We need to help Natsu!" She screamed. Carla sighed before submitting. She did care about Natsu too and wanted to help. She flew lower and eventually landed.

The two Demons glared at her until Tempester made the first move. "Cyclone." He whispered. Then a hurricane of magic barrier particles made it's way towards Wendy and Carla. "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Two smaller hurricanes formed from Wendy's hands and clashed with Tempester's own causing all three to cancel out. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" With that, a cyclone came from Wendy's mouth and went straight for Bloodman and Teampester. "Cursed Blade Crescent Moon!" Bloodman shouted. His arms slashed through the cyclone so that nothing remained.

Wendy was beginning to get worried. She was able to beat Ezel when he used that Curse but she had to be in Dragon's Force to summon enough power. She wasn't certain she could do the same against two Demons with just her normal power. Even though she was a Dragon Slayer, she was by far the weakest of the three in the Guild. She was still thinking about it when another attack came her way. "Thorns!" Thorns shot up from the ground in a circle around Wendy. They all met at the top so she and Carla were completely caged in. "Inferno!" A large amount of fire came from Tempester's mouth much like Fire Dragon's Roar and went straight for Wendy while she was trapped. He and Bloodman were surprised to see the fire dissipate once it got close and then Wendy brake through the thorns. She had sucked in all the surrounding air. No air, no flames. She still had a lot of power from taking that in so she tried a physical attack. "Sky Dragon's Talon!" Once the attack hit Bloodman, his body faded into magic barrier particles. Wendy made the mistake of breathing a few in and losing all of the strength she just gained. "Sink." Tempester said just as Bloodman reformed. With that spell, The ground beneath her feet turned into quick sand.

"Carla! Fly us out of here!" She screamed as she began freaking out.

"Stop struggling child! You'll only sink faster!" Carla scolded. But then something strange happened. Carla's body moved against her will and left Wendy there. Bloodman had used Macro to control her. He brought Carla a bit closer and slammed his fist down on her causing her to fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Carla!" Wendy screamed as she continued to struggle. At this point she was neck deep in the sand.

"Boom." Tempester's attack did hurt, but if nothing else, it blasted Wendy out of the sand. "Arms, Vernier, Armor!" Wendy cast. With these spells, Wendy rushed foward one last time to attack Tempester. "Ice Devil's Rage!" Ice shot forward and hit Wendy, dead on. Her armor spell didn't help in the least. Bloodman also used Kyoka's Curse to up the pain. Wendy fell to the ground again and tried to get back up but the pain was debilitating. She looked up and managed to see Tempester's body fading away into magic barrier particles. The fog of particles settled in quickly. Wendy then got up disspite the pain to unleash another Cleansing Roar. "Sky Dragon's-" The minute she opened her mouth, barrier particles flooded into her lungs. Wendy fell to the ground coughing with the Curse from Bloodman only making her pain worse. She started crying from the agony. Bloodman picked up on this and just laughed. "Don't worry young one. You won't get lonely. I'll be sure to send all of your friends down to the underworld shortly."

Wendy gasped at his words. Her friends. If she couldn't do this her friends were going to die. She had never been like Gajeel and Natsu. Never able to be so confident and sure that they would win. She had to change that now if she wanted to win because it was time to take a risk. She got off the ground and opened her mouth. Bloodman was surprised to say the least. He began to think that she simply wanted to die until he saw what she was doing. She didn't simply allow the magic barrier particles to enter her lungs. She willingly sucked them all in. And her power grew while she did.

 _"She's absorbing the Curse power in the particles?!"_ He thought with dread. Eventually she downed them all. Sure enough that got rid of Tempester as well. She then gathered all of her new found strength and caused the wind around Bloodman together. This was clearly for another Secret Art so he crossed his arms. "Memento Mori!" He shouted as he prepared Mard Geer's Curse. It was interrupted by his arms getting ripped out of the sockets and floating off into barrier particles. The winds became so vicious that his limbs were being ripped off. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" Wendy screamed. "Demonic Dragon's Sky Drill!" The winds sliced right through Bloodman and tore him in half. When Wendy was done, she was absolutely exhausted from the power she just used. She walked over to the unconscious Carla and fell to the ground.

* * *

 **Sorry if this was a bit short.**

 **So I want you guys to decide something for me. Does Wendy continue being a Demon Dragon Slayer or was it a one time thing. I'll decide by the popular vote.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll catch ya next time ;)**


	10. Oh Black Water, Keep On Rolling

(With Erza)

Erza looked to the thing that had just blocked her attack. She could tell from Torafuzar's appearance alone that he was not Human. "You're one of Zeref's Demon. Aren't you?" She said as she requipped into her heart crux armor.

Torafuzar flashed her a twisted smile. He didn't answer but she already knew from the power that radiated off of him. Meanwhile, Dimaria got up off the ground and focused on taking in magic. Once she felt strong enough, she charged towards Erza who blocked it with a sword. Erza struck back with much more force and caused Dimaria to go hurling back.

She turned back to Torafuzar and saw a large wave of black water behind him about to hurdle towards her. She prepared herself by requiping into her Water Empress Armor. Once the attack hit, she didn't feel any actual pain but she and the entire area were submerged in water. Except for Dimaria who had a large bubble surrounding her and providing her with oxygen. Erza's Water Armor could also allow her to breath underwater so she attempted to take a breath. Not only was she not able to breath in this cursed water but it also burned her throat like lava.

Torafuzar smirked. _"My River Sticks spell is the closest thing to Hell on earth. She will die nice and slowly."_ He thought.

Erza thought she would die as well. She was about to lose consciousness from lack of oxygen when something changed. The current began to pull downwards. Erza looked and saw a giant hole in the ground that was draining out all of the water. Once all the water was gone she coughed up all the water from her lungs and gasped in air. Once her lungs were clear, she looked up to the hole filled with water and saw something rising to the surface. Virgo's head popped out. "Did I do well princess?"

Erza followed Virgo's eyes and saw Happy carrying Lucy, who was wearing her Aquarius Star Dress, towards the area. "Lucy! Happy!" She called out with relief.

Then another figure running towards her caught her eye. She turned and her eyes widened. "First?!" She asked as Happy and Lucy landed and Mavis was done running towards them.

"We'll explain latter. Right now it seems like we have a different issue." Mavis said turning towards Dimaria and Torafuzar.

Torafuzar was enraged by Erza escaping his water prison. He raised his arms again and focused on the water in the hole. A shadow appeared in the water under Virgo. She cold feel something move past her leg right before she was completely pulled under and sent back to the Celestial Spirit World.

"Virgo!" Lucy screamed.

The shadow underneath the water rose up and revealed a hideous creature. It had black scales like a snakes but also had gills around its neck. It also had glowing red eyes and fangs as sharp as daggers.

Torafuzar smirked. "Kill them my Leviathan!"

It seemed to be under his control for it immediately went after the group. Erza stood up and requipped into her Clear Heart robes. With a single stroke of her katana, the Leviathan was cut in two.

Torafuzar couldn't believe his eyes. The Leviathan was easily the most powerful creature in the seven seas and she killed it like it was nothing. His rage escalated and he changed into his Etherious form. He hurled towards Erza with the long blades on his arms while she met them with her sword. Erza then requipped into her Purgatory Armor and used the power of its mace to knock him back.

Torafuzar landed on his feet and pulled his arms back. "Dark Riptide!" This spell sent two streams of black water in the form of snakes towards the group. But Lucy used her Aquarius dress to manipulate the water. She focused all her magic power on the two and the water cleared up and the serpents turned back to Torafuzar. The water hit him dead on but he used his steel strong skin to block it. It still distracted him long enough for Erza to charge up to him and sweep his legs with her mace causing him to fall over. He tried to get back up only for Erza to point the jagged end of the mace at his throat. "Surrender." She commanded threateningly. It seemed like they were about to win until a new presence made dread set in. Erza, Happy, Lucy, and Mavis all turned their heads to see Dimaria with a dark aura surrounding her. While the others were fighting Torafuzar, she had been building up her magic.

"Time to die Fairy Tail." She said as she focused her magic. "Take Over. God Soul!" She said as she allowed Cronus to take over her body. Cronus froze time the minute he touched down but allowed Torafuzar to continue moving. Torafuzar and Cronus both smirked think they had aready won, but what they saw next disproved their theory. Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Mavis were all still moving. Though it was more like squirming. They were tightly packed together inside of a grandfather clock with arms and legs. "Horologium! Let us out! She exclaims painfully." The clock said as its door opened and allowed Erza, Happy, Lucy, and Mavis to tumble out. (In case you were wondering they all have their clothes on this time)

"What was that about?" Happy asked.

"I detected an anomaly in the space time continuum. I came here to shield you from harm and inadvertently brought you to this frozen time zone." Horologium explained.

"Thanks Horologium. You can go and take a break now." With that said, he dissipated into light.

Cronus was incredibly angered that these humans were walking around in his time. He charged to Erza with his sword who met it with her mace. Torafuzar also sent a wave towards Erza but Lucy met his attack with a wave of her own. It was equally matched for a time until Cronus and Torafuzar taped into the power they had been holding back. The wave began to overtake Lucy's and Erza began to fall to Cronus' strength. They were about to fall when out of nowhere, fire boiled away most of Torafuzar's water and blasted back Cronus allowing Erza and Lucy to gain the upper hand. Lucy formed blades of water that tore Torafuzar apart while Erza requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and threw blades at Cronus. Cronus was so badly injured, he was forced to leave Dimaria's body. The latter was unconscious from lack of magic which allowed time to move forward again.

Lucy began to wonder what that fire was until Erza called out to her. "Come on Lucy! We have to find the others!"

Lucy began to run towards them but her thoughts remained on the fire. _"Could it have come from..."_

* * *

(Guildhall)

"What the Hell was that?" Zeref asked his Demon.

"I was just set the fire so that their attacks wouldn't harm Mavis in the cross fire. We still need her." E.N.D. answered without making eye contact.

"It seemed to me that you were trying to protect the other two." Zeref accused.

E.N.D. flashed him his red eyes. "I would never! Those Humans are nothing but trash to me!"

"It's not you that I'm worried about. It's Natsu." Zeref said.

E.N.D. responded by placing a closed fist above his heart. "Natsu is gone. Any traces of the one you knew to be your brother are locked away unthinkably deep."

"I hope that's true." Zeref said walking away.

Once he was alone, E.N.D. snarled audibly. "To think I let that brat gain control for a second. It won't happen again."

 **I'm back! Just so you know the updates will not be frequent. I think some inspiration for this chapter is that I wrote it under a full moon, watching Sleepy Hollow, while we're approaching Halloween.**

 **Also, can you believe that I was so dead on about the Mavis leaving behind an illusion of her body thing?!**

 **See ya nest chapter! ;P**


	11. Dead Men Walking

(With Sting and Rouge)

Sting and Rouge took their eyes off of Motherglare and turned to the newcomer. It was obvious from Keyes appearance that he was not Human but Sting's strong headed-ness didn't take that into consideration. He charged up and punched Keyes right in the skull, only for Keyes' body to break down into purple mist once he made contact. Keyes retaliated by striking Sting in the side with his staff.

Sting cringed in pain but he landed on his feet and then lunged at Neinhart. "White Dragon's Claw!"

Before it could make contact, one of Motherglare's hatchlings rammed into Sting with it's armored tail. This time, Sting did fall over in pain.

Rouge tried to attack Keyes as well but his fist simply passed through him. One of the hatchlings then tried to blast Rouge but he turned into his shadow form and backed up to Sting, who was getting back up on his feet.

Neinhart chuckled a bit. Two of the three members of the Spriggan that he had revived were defeated. Because of that, his power was fully rejuvenated. He focused for a moment before mist appeared and slowly took the shape of his next creature. When it materialized, this newcomer was a young man long black hair with most of it being tied back into a pony tail. He also had dark slanted eyes and an evil smile. "Thorns." He said calmly. And with that vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around Sting's and Rouge's limb then pulled down which brought them to their knees. They looked up at this man and immediately recognized his face. This was Mard Geer, the Underworld King.

The vines moved again and caused their arms to bend behind their backs. Then two of the hatchlings approached and formed beams of light in their mouths, preparing to fire like an execution squad. But, when the hatchlings were about to kill Sting and Rouge, ice formed around the Dragons and they quickly froze. Even the vines that had bound Sting and Rouge withered from the cold and died.

Sting and Rouge recognized this presence and turned to confirm their suspicions. Two male figures stood side by side. One of which they didn't recognize, but the other they would know anywhere. Gray Fullbuster. "Thanks for the save." Sting said.

Rouge then got up and eyed the stranger suspiciously. "Who is this?" He asked Gray.

Gray looked back at Silver before answering. "He's my dad."

One

Two

"WHAT?!" They twin Dragons yelled in unison.

"We'll be happy to explain later." Silver said, keeping his eyes focused on Keyes, Neinhart, and Mard Geer.

"I see you betrayed us again Silver." Mard Geer said as he entered his Etherious form.

"I couldn't have betrayed you. I was never one of you." Silver stated.

Mard Geer then simply raised his hand and caused two thorns to shoot out of the ground which nearly impaled Silver. Silver simply caught them in his hands so that they froze and broke apart. Then one of the hatchlings fired a laser at Silver to which he created a shield of ice. But the ice broke on contact with the laser and Silver fell to the ground. Gray ran up and tried to help, only for a giant ice lion to appear and block his path. Gray looked and saw Lyon standing behind it. "We have some unfinished business Gray." Gray turned and saw Neinhart wearing a smug smile. "Don't be angry at me. You killed him, I'm only letting him get payback." He said.

"Ice Make Dragon!" Lyon shouted. His lion and new Dragon then went after Gray. "Ice Make Prison!" Gray's spell formed a pair of cages that trapped the animals. He was fine with taking on the Ice Make animals but Gray came to a horrible realization. He would have to kill Lyon all over again. The only difference was there would be no spell forcing his hand. He wouldn't be able to blame someone else. He'd be a murder plain and simple.

Sting and Rouge wanted to help but Motherglare came down from the sky and landed right in front of them. It let out a roar and then swung its massive tail at both of them. They jumped out of the way but Motherglare still charged after them with its massive claws. Meanwhile, Silver was fighting of two hatchlings and Mard Geer at the same time while Gray battle Lyon, both using ice swords. All of them were starting to lose their fights. Neinhart began to laugh at the show before him. The laughing caused everyone to look towards him. Then they realized something. Neinhart and Keyes had been the two to summon these creatures. If they were taken out, their summoned creatures would vanish as well. Silver was the first to break off from his battle and attempt defeating Keyes and Neinhart. But once they realized what he was doing, they had the hatchlings and Mard Geer shoot at Silver with lasers and thorns. Silver turned back and formed an ice shield that protected him from all their attacks.

But then Sting charged up his magic for one last spell. "White Dragon's Roar!" The laser that he produced was able to curve and change directions. So it made its way past everything else with one good target in sight. Neinhart. It struck him just hard enough for his spell to fade out. Lyon and Mard Geer both vanished. But Motherglare was resurrected by Keyes. It struck Sting with one of its huge talons and knocked him back, badly injuring his side. When Motherglare tried to finish him off, Silver jumped in and formed and ice shield against Motherglare. But it just kept pounding and pounding against it. "You should hurry up! This shield won't last forever!" Silver reminded them.

So Rouge and Gray focused all of their magic together and formed a unison raid. "Dragon Demon's Secret Art! Devil Dragon's Shadow Trident!" A black trident made of darkness sailed towards Keyes at a speed that would make Racer's head spin. His body didn't dissolve into mist this time. The trident impaled him on the spot and struck him dead. Once he was down, Motherglare also faded away into tiny sparkles. Gray looked back relived until he saw his father's body fading away as well. "Dad?!"

Silver looked back at his son sadly. "I'm sorry to do this to you again Gray. That Demon that just died was the necromancer that brought me back. Without him I have to go back to where I belong."

Those words shattered Gray's heart. Just like he feared, he had killed someone. Not Lyon but his own father was dying because he killed Keyes. "No. You can't do this again. Everyone keeps dying and I don't know how to stop it." Gray said falling to his knees.

"Don't worry Gray. Doesn't your Guild pride itself on never giving up anyway?" Silver asked.

Gray looked up and saw his father give him a smile right before he faded away completely. Sting came over and offered a hand. Gray took it and got to his feet. "At least you got a few hours to see him again." Sting said.

"I think that makes it worse." Gray said walking towards the Guildhall again. "He's my father. Just how many times am I going to have to watch him die?"

Sting and Rouge walked with him. There were so many people getting hurt in this war. Maybe if they could save Natsu, that would bring just a little life back.

* * *

 **Sorry if you didn't like this chapter. Bye the way, if you all read the latest manga then you know that Larcade is Zeref's son. I really was hoping he would be like another brother or something. So I'm curious, who did you think Larcade would be? Let me know out of plain curiosity please.**

 **See ya later ;)**


	12. The End of the Beginning

(With Gajeel and Lily)

Gajeel looked up and saw Ezel then got an annoyed look. "You another one of Zeref's pets?"

Ezel glared daggers back at him. "WHY YOU LITTLE-! I'M GONNA MAKE A MEAL OUT OF YOU!" He screamed, crossing his arms into an 'x'. "Cursed Blade! Four Sword Slash!" Four separate streaks of light swept towards Gajeel. But Lily flew up, grabbed Gajeel, and flew him away from the attack.

Wall Eehto then focused his magic. The ground broke up and became dust and floated towards his arm. Then the dust began to materialize into metal until it formed a sniper rifle. "Long Distance Destroyer Rifle!" Bullets speeding as fast as sound locked on to Gajeel.

"Iron Dragon Shield!" Gajeel held out his arm and it transformed into metal, then branched out and formed a large, protective, shield. Wall's bullets simply bounced off of it. Wall on the other hand wasn't pleased. His rifle broke down into dust again and moved towards his back where it re-materialized into giant canon. "Railgun Bombardment!" The canon fired lightning that struck the iron shield and electrocuted Gajeel and Pantherlily as well. Lily was hurt to badly that he had to make a crash landing.

Once they were down Gajeel felt Lily let go of his back. He turned and saw that Lily was unconscious from the blast. He turned to Wall with a glare and ran up to him with a clenched fist. "Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel's arm then transformed into a long iron bar that stretched out and tried to ram into Wall. But Wall responded by transforming his arm into its assault form which met Gajeel's club head on and matched it in strength perfectly.

But then Ezel crossed his arms into an x again. "Cursed Blade! Jigsaw!" A few dozen streaks of light zoomed towards Gajeel. First, a few cut his club in half, then the rest went after him. Gajeel transformed his legs into clubs and used them to push him into the air. But the slashes only changed direction and followed him upwards. Gajeel couldn't dodge in mid air so he focused his magic into a defensive spell. "Iron Dragon's Scales!" His skin then became coated with several small metallic units like chain mail. The armor helped, but the slashes still tore deeply into his skin. When gravity caught up and he fell to the ground again, his scales were gone and he was bleeding from several gashes left by Ezel's attack.

Wall glared at him again, using his mechanical eyes to look for weaknesses. Gajeel tried to get up, but there was no way to move without feeling pain. Wall grinned after he was done analyzing while Ezel crossed his arms for a new attack. "Transform! Cutting Mode!". Ezel's arms then turned into serrated long swords. He charged towards Gajeel ready to impale him. Gajeel played through the pain and raised his arm for another Iron Dragon's Shield. Once he was about to cast the spell, he heard something behind him. Gajeel turned his head and saw Wall behind him in his Assault Mode with an arm raised towards him. "Anti-Matter Laser!" A beam of light then shot out of his hand and went towards Gajeel who turned his arm in that direction to shield from the blast.

"Iron Dragon's Shield!" The shield was able to fend of Wall's laser, but Gajeel had forgotten about Ezel. He turned and saw Ezel two feet away from him ready to strike. Gajeel used one of his clubbed arms to propel him out of the way, but Ezel swiped one of his giant sword arms first.

Gajeel received one more gash to his chest, but he was able to make some distance between the Demon and himself. He fell to the ground and put his arm over the chest wound. He had several cuts on him now and had lost a lot of blood.

Wall then walked over and looked down at Gajeel. He sneered and began to kick him with enough strength to break a normal person's ribs. "Moron! Did you honestly think you could best me?!" Wall screamed as he continued to add on new injuries to Gajeel's frame.

"No." Gajeel said with what small strength he had left.

Wall stopped his onslaught to listen in. "Then why bother? Are you just to stupid to live?"

"No." Gajeel said again. "I almost died a while ago thanks to one of your pals. So I was pretty sure I would have to die again. I was willing to give myself up to save my friends. And that's something guys like you will never get."

Wall got annoyed so he tried kicking Gajeel again. But once he did, Gajeel grabbed a hold of his leg and stopped it. "But I just realized I don't need to die. That's cause your a machine." Gajeel stated before he squeezed his hand and caused Wall's mechanical leg to dent. "And that means your made of iron." He finished before he completely tore of Wall's leg. The Machias fell to the ground from lack of balance. This gave Gajeel the chance to cast a new spell. "Iron Dragon's Sword!" Gajeel's arm morphed into a blade and he used it to impale Wall Eehto and literally turned him to scrap metal.

Ezel moved in, still in his Cutting Mode, about to strike when Gajeel did something he never saw coming. Gajeel actually ate the scrap left behind by Wall's body. When he ate enough, Gajeel glowed with white light as power radiated off of him. Ezel still stood strong as he prepared a curse. "Cursed Blade! Black Excalibur!" Ezel's swords then extended until they were each twice as large as his body. He swung them down at Gajeel who prepared his own spell. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Alchemist Dragon's Mecha Sword!" Gajeel's arm transformed into a sword that was larger than all of Ezel's combined. Ezel moved his swords into a position to block himself but Gajeel's blade was able to break through all of them and swipe through Ezel's body.

Gajeel smirked at his victory before he fell to his knees. All of a sudden he felt terribly weak. He looked down and saw that he was still bleeding from the worst of Ezel's attacks. "Looks like I said I wouldn't die too soon." He said before falling over, unconscious.

* * *

(Fairy Tail Guild Hall)

E.N.D. chuckled softly causing Zeref to look at him strangely. "What's so funny? I thought you would be furious sense Fairy Tail just destroyed your Guild for the second time."

E.N.D. looked up to make eye contact with Zeref. "So what? We can bring them back to life anyway. Plus, whatever chance they had of winning before has just faded away. Isn't that right Rahkeid?"

Zeref's eyes widened. He turned around and saw a man carrying a giant cross on his back with blonde, spiky hair and a smile on his face. "I'm surprised you could sense me when not even Zeref could." Rahkeid said calmly to the Demon.

E.N.D. turned to him. "You certainly took your time getting here." He complained.

Rahkeid sighed. "Well it wasn't exactly easy to find."

"Does that mean you were able to find it?" Zeref questioned.

Rahkeid nodded. He walked over to E.N.D. then took out an object and handed it to him. E.N.D. then looked down at it. It was another book of Zeref. This one was bright red and it had a large symbol shaped like a horse shoe imprinted in black on the front. The symbol for Omega.

"Finally." E.N.D. said as he clutched the book. "We win."

* * *

 **For those of you who haven't just read the most recent manga, we got another bombshell. Mavis is Larcade's mother! OMG**

 **Anyway, please follow, favorite, and REVIEW! Seriously though I don't feel so well about this chapter so please give me your thoughts.**

 **See you soon. ;)**


	13. Alpha & Omega

(Fairy Tail Guild Hall)

"I have to say this was one of my most creative works." Zeref said looking down at the book.

"Would you like to do the honors or shall I?" E.N.D. questioned.

"I suppose I will." Zeref said as he took the book from E.N.D. He then placed a hand over the Omega symbol and began chanting in an ancient language. Zeref then stopped and withdrew his hand. "Rise Horsemen. Come and See." He called.

The book then snapped open and four beams of light emerged from it and bent towards the open space in front of them. The light then dimmed, but something had changed. There were new people in the room. From the first space emerged a young woman with long dark hair. She was also seated on a white horse and wore a black chest plate with chain male extending to her thighs like a dress and she also wore a tiara with a white gem on top of her head. She also had a bow slung over the chest plate with a quiver of arrows at her side. She had dark eyes and looked rather pleased. Then she spoke in a silky smooth voice. "Thank you lord Zeref. After all those centuries we're finally free!" She cheered.

Then another figure stood up. This one was also riding a horse. A fiery red one. He wore blood red armor and had a full face like Natsu. He also had dark red hair and he wore a sinister grin on his face. His voice was much more gravely. "Yeah yeah Eve. But enough gratitude. Let's go out and have some fun the way only Demons know how!" He said as he pulled out his sword from a sheath on his side. The blade lit on fire the second it was drawn.

The next figure was on a horse that was pure black. This man had several small pieces of bronze armor with gaps that let his elbows, knees, wrists, and ankles move freely. He also had a lance in one hand shield strapped to the other arm. The shield had a symbol of balancing scales branded along it. He also had dark blue hair, golden eyes, and an annoyed look on his face. "I'm with Abaddon on this one. I'm freaking starving." He complained.

The final figure then emerged. It was a young woman who sat atop a pale green horse. Unlike the others, she wore no armor and had no weapon. She only wore a white dress. She had blond hair, blue eyes, and a grin on her face. "Now now Azazel. We only just got out and your only concern is eating? Some things never change." She sighed.

"Don't get all high and mighty Lilith." The Demon now identified as Azazel said sharply. "You don't have to eat. I do. So buzz off."

At that, Lilith turned to him, with her once blue eyes being replaced by red glowing ones. She held out a hand and a light appeared in it as she was about to cast a spell against Azazel. Before she could however, E.N.D. stepped in between her and Azazel, forcing her to withdraw. "Now now. We do need all of you with your heads attached to your shoulders so calm down." E.N.D. said.

"Why _do_ you need us?" The first Horseman, Eve, asked. "Not that I'm not grateful, but you must be desperate to call on us."

"Your not entirely wrong." Zeref stated. "You see, I need you to kill some Humans for me."

"Humans? You got to be kidding me. Can't the two of you alone kill any Humans you want?" The red rider, Abaddon, asked.

"How quickly you forget the nature of my curse. I only take life when I hold it dear to me. Since I want these Humans to die, my powers don't function properly." Zeref admitted. "In addition, these Humans are different. They were able to destroy the Nine Demon Gates."

"So what? Comparing us to Tartarus is like comparing the sun to a candle." Abaddon boosted.

"We are the four riders summoned for the world's end, Lord Zeref." Lilith said. "What ever you need of us, we will provide."

"Good." Zeref said as his eyes turned red. "Then let's get started."

* * *

(Battlefield)

To say Gajeel felt like Hell would be an understatement. It felt like hot needles were racking his skin off. Ezel's attacks cut very deep. But all of a sudden, his pain started to dim. He was finally able to open his eyes, and after blinking some of the sleep away, he saw Wendy, standing over him, using her sky magic to heal his wounds. He cocked a smile. "Thanks."

Wendy was a bit startled once she saw that he was awake but eventually smiled back. "Don't worry, the worst of these are patched up. You had everyone worried there for a while."

Gajeel's eyes widened. "Everyone?"

Wendy, while continuing to heal him, stood aside. Gajeel turned his head and saw some makeshift tents with some of the Fairy Tail members standing outside. "You were out for about a day." Wendy in formed him which added to his surprise. "Everyone finally grouped up so we set up camp here to rest and heal the wounded."

Gajeel nodded his head but he noticed that she used the word 'wounded' as in more than one. Gajeel turned the other way and saw Makarov, Gray, Lily, Carla, Meredy, and Juvia all sleeping and laying beside him. "Are they okay?"

"Gray's broken arm has been fixed, Lily and Carla are getting better, and Meredy's broken wrist has been mended." She explained.

"How was Juvia's water body injured?" He asked to which Wendy giggled. "She's physically fine. She just wanted to sleep near Gray."

Gajeel chuckled at that too. He turned his head again and looked down at Makarov. "What about him?"

Wendy sighed sadly. "The attack left a nick on his heart. It normally wouldn't be serious but Master has already had some heart trouble in the past."

"He'll be okay right?"

Wendy thought carefully before answering. "All we can do now is hope. It's up to Master at this point." She said as she finished up with Gajeel's cuts. "Were going to make our way towards the Guildhall first thing in the morning. You should try and get some rest." Wendy said before walking out.

* * *

(The Next Day)

The Guild was heading up the mountain to get back to the Guildhall. They had to leave the sleeping Makarov and Meredy. Gildarts also needed to stay to have his metal arm fixed. So this group was comprised entirely of Gray, Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, and Gajeel. Mavis also insisted on coming along to help assess the situation.

They finally reached the doors of the Guild and pushed them open. It seemed empty at first until a twisted voice called out. "I thought you'd never show."

They couldn't see the source of the voice but it put everyone on edge. Everyone except Lucy. Though the voice was horribly distorted she could tell there was something familiar about it. "Natsu?" She called out. Everyone turned to her surprised until they heard the flapping of wings. They turned and to their horror, they saw that Natsu had been taken over by E.N.D. "Your half right." The Demon responded to Lucy's earlier question.

With one look at E.N.D., Gray could feel the darkness trying to take over his mind again. He quickly grabbed the Devil Slayer tattoo and focused on suppressing it. He couldn't lose control again.

"What? No hello?" The Demon asked. "This is the first time you've seen me in three days and I don't even get a hi? That's cold."

Erza glared at E.N.D. and raised her sword. "You're not Natsu! Return him to us now before I rip him from you!" She threatened.

"Hahahahahaha." A new voice laughed. Then hoof beats could be heard. The Horsemen suddenly appeared before the group who had to move back to avoid being trampled.

"You think you can beat E.N.D.?! I'm Sorry but that's honestly adorable!" Abaddon shouted before cackling like a mad man again.

"Who the Hell are you?" Gajeel asked, annoyed.

"I suppose you could say we are old friends of E.N.D." Eve said.

"I see." Erza said before requipping into he Heaven's Wheel Armor and having a large wall of swords appear behind her. "You're more Demon's aren't you?"

"Guilty." Azazel said with a grin. "We've been locked away for a while now and I'm just dying for a meal now."

Erza was about to toss her swords forward when Mavis placed a hand on her chest as a way of letting her know to stay back. Mavis stepped forward an looked E.N.D. right in the eye. "What do you want?" She asked.

He scoffed. "Actually, what we want, is you." E.N.D. then looked to Abaddon, who nodded his head and flicked his wrist towards Mavis. Underneath Mavis' feet, a portal of red light opened up and swallowed her up. She screamed for a moment before the portal disappeared and took Mavis along with it.

"Mavis!" Wendy screamed.

That pissed Gajeel off. He jumped towards Abaddon and cast a spell. "Iron Dragon's Club!" The club hit Abaddon right in the face and knocked him of his horse. Gajeel grinned for a moment before everything changed. The next thing Gajeel knew, he was back in mid air, with his club about to strike Abaddon. It was as if someone hit rewind. Abaddon smirked before he disappeared off his horse in a flash of red light and caused Gajeel's club to miss and hit the wall. After it did, Abaddon reappeared next to the club and grabbed a hold of it. He picked it up and lifted Gajeel at the other end right along with it. Then he slammed it back down on the ground which caused Gajeel to slam into the ground as well. When he was on the ground, Abaddon laughed at his handy work.

Gray and Juvia despised that so they charged up their magic and threw some attacks Abaddon's way as well. "Ice Make Cannon!" "Water Slicer!" Once their attacks launched, Azazel jumped in the way and held his hands towards them like he would try to catch them. But once the attacks hit him, they remained stationary in his hand. Then began to decrease in size while Azazel seamed to be gaining power from them. Once the ice and water had completely dissipated, Azazel put his hands on his stomach like he was satisfied. "Mmmmm. That was tasty. But let's see how you like it." Azazel then lifted his hands and caused the attacks he had just absorbed to appear. He then threw them back at Juvia and Gray. It hit them dead on and they fell to the floor in pain.

Lucy and Wendy then tried too help as Lucy pulled out one of her keys. "Open Gate of the Raging Bull! Taurus!" Taurus appeared and set his sights on Eve, the white rider. He swung his ax and caused slashes of light to appear and make their way towards Eve. "Sky Dragon's Scales!" Wendy's spell did the same with slashes of wind and then united with Taurus' attack to form an even stronger spell. When it was about to hit Eve though, a large feathered wing appeared and blocked Eve and her horse from the attack. Lucy and Wendy turned and saw that the wing belonged to a large creature with a body and claws of a lion and the wings and head of an eagle. "A Griffin?!" Lucy yelled. The Griffin then pounced on Taurus and tore him with it's claws until he was forced back to the spirit world.

Erza finally decided to disobey Mavis and launched her swords towards the Demons. But the final horseman, Lilith, created a ball of light in her hand and then waved it. This caused a barrier of light to appear and protect her, the Horsemen, and E.N.D. from the rain of swords. The Gray, Juvia, and Gajeel then got up from the ground. Lilith finally smiled. "Humans are so pathetic." She said as another ball of light formed in her hand and she raised it towards the group.

Her spell triggered an explosion that blasted each and every member of the group out of the Guildhall and caused them to roll down the mountain. Eventually, they stopped. But the explosion had gotten everyone's attention. It even woke up the unconscious Makarov. Everyone came out of their tents to make sure the group was okay. They were fine, but then everyone heard a flapping of wings from above them. They looked up and saw E.N.D. in the sky who had a ball of purple fire the size of a star in his hand.

"This is the end of you!" He screamed down to them. He was right. Mest didn't have enough magic to get them all out of there and no defense spell in the world could shield against an attack of that size. E.N.D. then lifted the arm carrying the fire up so he could throw it down. "Fire Curse! Hell's Nova!" He cast the fire down towards the Guild.

They all started to scream and try to run but there was no running from this. They all finally closed their eyes and fell to their knees and prayed. Prayed for mercy.

It seemed like their prayers were answered when they heard some type of impact. And it clearly didn't hit them. They thought they were saved. But the minute they looked up and saw what had saved their lives, some of them wished they had just died. It was Makarov. He had grown to his giant form and used his body as a shield to take the attack himself. He then fell to the ground and shrunk back to his normal size.

Everyone was about to run over and get him some help, before E.N.D. flew down and walked over to Makarov. He was just barely clinging on to life when E.N.D. leaned in. "Makarov Dreyar. You were the Guild master of Fairy Tail. You've been persecuted by the magic council. Undergone thousands of attacks by Dark Guilds. Had to abandon your own Guild for a whole year. Endured all this suffering. All so you could be with your beloved children and now your about to die. Tell me, was it really worth all the trouble?"

"Every bit of it." He answered with the last bit of life leaving him. "They're my family. Something you know nothing about." Makarov said before he closed his eyes and never opened them again.

E.N.D. turned to the rest of the Guild and saw them all with tears in their eyes. He smiled wickedly. "Don't be upset. You'll be joining him soon enough."

He walked over intent on killing the rest of them, when a blast of fire came out of nowhere and blocked his path. E.N.D. looked at these flames with shock. They weren't dark like his. They were a natural red and they were hotter than a natural fire. Just like the magic Natsu uses. He recognized these flames.

Then E.N.D. was forced into the air by a sudden updraft of wind hitting his wings. Once he was high enough in the air another attack came his way. It was a tornado of shrapnel that tore through his wings and prevented him from flying again.

Fairy Tail was a combination of relived and shocked. None of them had cast those spells. They all turned their heads to the source of the attacks and were shocked.

They were Dragons. The one who had lifted E.N.D. into the air was a white Dragon with blue eyes and feathers like a bird and a flat head without a horn. The one who had shredded E.N.D.'s wings had silver scales linked together like chain mail and deep black eyes. Flying along side them were two more Dragons, one was white with Angel like wings and gold eyes while the other was a black shadow Dragon with red eyes. And in the center, leading the charge, was a red fire Dragon with an x shaped scar across its chest.

Fairy Tail and the other Guilds there recognized these Dragons. They were the same ones to save them from Face and fight Acnologia. Grandeeney, Metalicana, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, and Igneel. The Dragons had come back as well.

Sting, Rouge, Wendy, and Gajeel were the ones most surprised by this. The Dragons then landed next to them. "We can explain later. Just get on!" Igneel demanded as he stretched his wing out towards them. No one would dare disagree with the 500 foot Dragon so they climbed onto his back by climbing up his wing while the other Guilds did the same with the other Dragons. The second everyone was on board, the Dragons flew away as fast as they could.

E.N.D. looked towards Igneel flying away in the distance. He began to boil with a white hot rage. He tried to fly after them but his wings were still too torn up so he only fell.

"Are you okay?" Lilith asked as she approached him. E.N.D. didn't look back to her. He kept his eyes fixed on Igneel.

"I'm going to rip that bastard in two when he comes back."

* * *

 **Mirria1: thanks for letting me know about the hair thing. I just saw some fan art where it was white but I already fixed it.**

 **Btw the Horsemen only have the titles of Conquest, War, Famine, and Death. They won't have powers that relate to that.**

 **So please REVIEW and I'll see you next time.**


	14. The Devil's Greatest Trick

(Fairy Tail Guildhall)

Mavis woke up feeling strange. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that she was in one of the prison cells in the Guilds basement. Her arms were chained above her head and her feet didn't touch the floor so she was basically hanging from them.

But that wasn't the strangest feeling. It was her magic power. Or rather, her lack of magic power. Since she first awakened, she could feel a much larger amount of power flowing through her than before, courtesy of Fairy Heart. Now it felt just like it was before she had Fairy Heart in her body. That could only mean one thing. "It's gone." She whispered out in shock.

"So you noticed." A new voice said. Mavis looked and saw E.N.D. walking into the cell. "Lilith also had the power to extract magic. With her and Irene working together we were able to take out Fairy Heart ahead of schedule." He explained with a devilish grin.

"If you have what you want, then why am I still alive." Mavis asked as the Demon walked closer to her.

"Your perceptive, aren't you?" He said as he knelt down to get to eye level. "The truth is we still need something from you. You are the master strategist of Fairy Tail, right?"

She nodded slowly.

"Good. Now listen very carefully. You're going to use that big brain of yours to tell me exactly when and how Fairy Tail will strike and how to defeat them."

"Do you honestly think I would do that?" She asked.

E.N.D. got annoyed so he put his hand around her neck and heated it. Mavis began to cry as her flesh chard and boiled. "I'd think about my options if I were you." He said, tightening his grip on her neck. "You're not a ghost anymore. You're in a Human body now. With a very Human ability to die."

Mavis spat in his face. "Go to Hell." She whimpered through the pain.

He wipped the spit off his face and smiled at her. "Hell? Where do you think I come from?" He asked as he walked towards the door. "Lucky for you I have to go. But I'm leaving you in very capable hands."

Then a new figure towards the cell and walked in. It was a resurrected Kyoka. E.N.D. walked up to her before leaving the cell. "I want that information. Don't stop until she's broken."

Once he walked out, Kyoka extended her claws into whips and coated them with electricity. Then she amplified Mavis' sense of pain and began. From the hallways, E.N.D. could hear Mavis' screams fill the air.

* * *

(Era)

The royal guards were trying to stay calm as much as possible. But with the entire country being invaded, it wasn't easy. It was also hard to adjust now that Universe One had relocated the Magic Council's Headquarters.

They were all on the look out when one of them saw a figure flying towards them. Once the figure landed, it was revealed to be E.N.D. His horns and red eyes put the soldiers on edge. One of them got so nervous that he fired his weapon. The other soldiers joined in blasting the Demon, but he never so much as flinched. Eventually, they all stopped firing and one soldier got closer with his weapon still raised. "Wh-What is your business here?" He stuttered out.

E.N.D. smiled innocently at him. "Isn't it obvious?" The Demon asked as he knelt down and put his hands behind his head. "I surrender."

* * *

(With Fairy Tail)

The Dragons continued to fly away from the Guildhall. Never once did they stop and explain how it was possible for them to be alive. Not even when Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rouge pestered them about it. They were determined to get as far away from E.N.D. as possible. Eventually, Gray stood up on Igneel's back and walked up his body. He positioned himself right next to Igneel's ear. "WOULD YOU STOP ALREADY!"

Igneel winced at the volume with which Gray screamed. Igneel looked back with a glare. "You little!-"

Grandeeney flew up next to him before he could burn Gray alive. "He's right Igneel. We're far enough now. Besides, we've kept them all waiting long enough."

Igneel snorted before he agreed and the Dragons all landed on the ground. Once grounded, the Fairy Tail mages climbed off the Dragon's backs. The Dragon's then turned back and saw their adoptive children looking like they would explode with questions.

"How are you here?!" Sting screamed.

Weisslogia was the first to go. "You have Igneel here to thank for that." He said extending his wing towards Igneel as if to point at him.

Everyone's eyes then went to Igneel to expand on it. "The story is more complicated than that." He said looking down at the Guilds. "Tell me, what do you know about E.N.D. and Natsu so far?"

"We know that Zeref and Natsu are brothers and they lived 400 ago until Natsu and their parents died. Then Zeref brought Natsu back to life as a Demon and gave him to you. And you took him through the Eclipse Gate and came to this time." Gray said before asking some questions of his own. "But Atlas Flame said that you fought E.N.D., not raise him. And if Natsu was brought back as a Demon then why have we always known the Human side of him?"

Igneel thought back for a moment before answering. "We have to go back to the beginning to understand. You see, in the beginning of the Dragon War, I chose to school Humans in the art of Dragon Slayer Magic. One of these Humans, was a man named Ryuu Dragneel."

Everyone was a bit shocked when they heard that surname but they let Igneel continue. "Ryuu and I became good friends. In fact, when most of the Dragon Slayers started killing the very same Dragons who wanted to help them, Ryuu helped to defend me against them. Ryuu also had a wife and two sons. I think you can guess their names."

"Natsu and Zeref Dragneel." Erza finished.

"Correct. Years later, Ryuu and his family were slaughtered in the Dragon's War. Zeref was the only surviving member of the attack."

Some people actually felt a little bad for Zeref after hearing that. Everyone in Fairy Tail were no strangers to lost loved ones.

"Zeref had always had a fascination with life and death. So when his family died, he worked tirelessly to find a way to bend the laws of nature and be reunited with his family. He built creations known as the Eclipse Gate and the R-System but both were unsuccessful at the time for the massive amount of magic that would have to be used. Zeref only continued working, but he never thought about the consequences of his actions. For you see, every magic in the world has a taboo that will result in disaster if broken. By creating those two machines to cheat life and death, he broke one of those sacred rules. So Zeref became cursed. As long as he existed in this world, he'd be incapable of anything but taking life." Igneel explained.

Then Grandeeney took over. "Zeref became so desperate to die and stop taking life, that he created Demons, hoping one would have the strength to kill him."

"He was unsuccessful in making a Demon strong enough for many years until he found the solution. His Demons were made from pure Ethernano, but if he constructed a Demon from a Human body, that Demon would be able to use a combination of Curse and Magic power that would be far stronger than the two could ever be apart." Metalicana added.

Lucy gasped. "Don't tell me he used..." She was to horrified to finish the sentence.

"He used the body of his own brother and breathed life into it once again. And thus, the Demon E.N.D. was born." Skiadrum said, finishing the thought.

"How could he do that? To his own brother." Gray said with his blood boiling.

"Because in a sense he was able to revive Natsu as well. You see, Natsu's Human personality merged with E.N.D. It caused him to differ from Zeref's other Demons in several ways." Weisslogia informed.

"Ways like what?" Gajeel asked.

"He developed free will. Zeref couldn't get him to obey a single order. So he sought me out to help as a friend." Igneel said earning a few confused looks.

"Friend?" Wendy asked confused.

"Zeref met me one day while he was gathering herbs by sheer coincidence. When I realized that Zeref was Ryuu's son, I felt inclined to help him. But he lead me to believe that Natsu was a random Human. I didn't know about his Demonic half or even that he was related to Zeref." Igneel said. "I raised Natsu for many years after that. Fed him, taught him, trained him as a Dragon Slayer, but there was always something strange about Natsu. Back then, he had to very separate sides to his personality. One, the Natsu we know now, was a gentle and adventurous soul. While the other was easily provoked and would destroy as much as possible for fun."

"And that was E.N.D." Gray finished.

"That's right. One day I questioned Natsu about it and he revealed exactly what he was to me. I realized then that Zeref didn't care about Natsu learning or being well behaved. He wanted me to teach Natsu magic. He tricked me into raising a weapon." Igneel still got angry just thinking about it.

"What did you do next?" Lucy asked.

"Once Natsu told me what he was, my immediate thought was... to kill him." Igneel admitted. "But God help me I couldn't bring myself to it. Not when I was such a close friend of his father's. So, in a way, I kidnapped Natsu from Zeref and stole the book of E.N.D. as well. Then I sealed away the Demonic half of Natsu within that book and wiped his memory of Zeref, Demons, all of it."

"But how are you here now?" Rouge asked.

"We didn't just seal our souls within you Dragon Slayers. We embedded a much larger portion within the book of E.N.D. as well. That way, if the seal was ever undone, we would be here to help stop E.N.D. But to be honest we all hoped it would never come to this." Igneel finished.

"Does that mean your here to stay this time?" Wendy asked, a bit afraid o the answer.

Grandeeney just smiled at her foster daughter. "That's right. I promise I won't leave you again."

Wendy cried a few tears of joy before throwing herself on Grandeeney's snout and hugging it.

"That still leaves one question though." Erza said. "I thought the seal on the book of E.N.D. couldn't be undone as long as magic was present in the world. How did Zeref undo it?"

"When our souls left the book we got a good look." Metalicana said. "It was in your Guilds basement with a bunch of crystals surrounding the book."

"Mavis' crystal?" Gray asked Erza.

"It makes sense. If the crystal could contain something as strong as Fairy Heart, why not Igneel's seal?" She said.

"You can seal him again right?" Lucy asked.

"No."

That freaked everyone out. The minute they saw the Dragons they thought they'd be able to help get Natsu back. Now they were saying that even they weren't able to do it.

"Why not?" Wendy called out.

Igneel sighed. "Back then, E.N.D. and Natsu were the same being. But E.N.D. is now completely in control. He's too strong to seal away this time."

"Then how do we get Salamander back?" Gajeel asked.

Igneel had to look away when he answered. "I...I don't think we can."

Everyone was struck silent by this proclamation. While others, mainly those in team Natsu, refused to accept it. Also, Sting and Rouge. "Then what are we suppose to do. Kill him?"

Sting meant it as a joke but Igneel's lack of response worried them. Then, he slowly nodded his head.

"Your kidding me." Gray stated, glaring up at the Fire Dragon. "Natsu is your son and your just going to give up on him?!"

Igneel glared right back and yelled in a booming voice. "DON'T YOU DARE THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT I ENJOY THE THOUGHT! YOU MAY BE NATSU'S FRIEND BUT I RAISED HIM! THIS DOESN'T HURT ANYONE MORE THAN IT DOES ME!"

"Igneel! Calm down!" Grandeeney scolded. Igneel looked down and saw people cowering. He then realized how much he must have scared them.

"We all care about Natsu." Grandeeney said in a much more calm voice. "But as E.N.D., he could destroy Earthland. And it's not fair to say we would be killing Natsu. He died 400 years ago and yet he is still here. It's not natural."

"You died and yet here you are." Erza challenged. "You have no place to speak."

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Metalicana asked. "If you have a solution to this problem then please share it."

He had just asked the question no one wanted to hear. They just assumed that if they fought with everything they had then things would just work themselves out. But no one had actually come up with a way to release Natsu from Zeref's control. They simply just stood awkwardly in silence.

Igneel could feel the tension picking up so he chose to change the topic. "Where do we head next. If that was your Guildhall back there than where can the others and I rest. We have been flying all day."

"I guess we could go to Era. Maybe the Magic Council can help." Wendy suggested.

"Very well child. We saw it on our way to the Guildhall. It's not far from here." She said as she stretched out a wing to let everyone on her back.

Once Fairy Tail and the rest of the Guilds were on the Dragons, they took off for Era.

* * *

(Era)

The Dragons had chosen to stay a couple miles back so that they wouldn't cause a panic. That left the rest of the Guild to walk towards the building that the Magic Council used as a meeting place. Upon seeing Levy and Mest, some of the guards recognized them and let them in the building.

While the rest of the Guild stayed inside the hallway, resting, Team Natsu walked to the meeting room. When they entered, Hyperion, Wolfheim, Warrod, Jura, and four other men that they didn't recognize were inside.

Once Warrod saw them, he stood up to get the councils attention. "If you would excuse us, I think we could use a chat with Fairy Tail." With that said, the four unknown wizard saints left the room.

"It's good to see you're okay." Erza said. "I thought you would be in horrible condition after your fight with God Serena."

"Yes well the spell that rearranged Fiore sent us back here where we could receive medical treatment." Jura explained, but he seemed to have something else on his mind that did not go unnoticed by Erza.

"Is something the matter?" She asked.

"Well, do you know about the Demon E.N.D.?"

That shocked everyone. How did the council know about E.N.D.? "Yes. He's a Demon of Zeref that has currently possessed a member of our Guild. How do you know about him?"

"We know about him because he came here a few moments before you and surrendered." Hyperion informed them.

The team all had a single thought rush through their heads as he said that. Then Gray said it out loud. "Where is he?"

* * *

(Holding Cells)

The prison was a series of floating crystals, each one containing a single individual. Once E.N.D. arrived though, the council cleared everyone out and moved them to cages for their own safety.

The team stood on a balcony that over looked the crystal room and finally, their eyes landed on E.N.D. His crystal was floating next to one of those frog creatures that served the Magic Council, who was standing on a small floating platform. "How is Zeref planning on destroying Fiore?" It asked E.N.D.

"Not telling." E.N.D. said cutely.

"Have it your way." The frog then pushed his staff inside the crystal and lightning came from it and struck E.N.D. But the Demon wasn't hurt in the least.

"Ouch. Please stop. That hurts." He said sarcastically.

The frog then took his staff out of the crystal. "I'll get you to talk yet." He said floating away.

Once he was gone, E.N.D. put a hand behind his back and, from the armor that covered his hand, a claw extended from each finger. "Are you going to stay up there all day?" He called out. There was no one else in the room. It took the group a minute to realize it but they figured out he was talking to them.

Then E.N.D. started to carve into the crystal using his claws. "Come right down." He invited.

* * *

 **Now please, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!**

 **By the way, I may have totally gotten the idea for the Dragons souls being in the seal because of Naruto and that scene where his father appeared.**

 **I said please twice. That has to count for something.**

 **So see ya next time. ;)**


	15. Into The Fire

(Prison)

The group slowly made there way down to E.N.D. on a hovering pad. Meanwhile, E.N.D. was still using his claws to carve through the crystal behind his back, without the others even noticing.

It was still strange for everyone to even look at E.N.D. since he was in Natsu's body. Seeing all that evil hide behind their Guildmate's face. It made them a angry.

"So what's up?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Why did you give yourself up?" Erza asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." E.N.D. responded mockingly.

"You'll tell me if you want to keep breathing!" Erza screamed.

E.N.D. just looked at her smugly. "Nice bluff. But the fact is you won't kill me because that would entitle killing Natsu as well."

They hated to admit it but he was right. There was no clear way to harm E.N.D. without risking Natsu's life.

Then E.N.D. spoke up again. "Well since you can't threaten me, how about we play a game?" He suggested. "You ask me anything you want and I'll give you a completely honest answer."

"Why would you do that?" Lucy asked.

"Because very soon you and your whole Guild will be a pile of ash. Answering a few questions won't change that. So why not have some fun." He said with an evil grin spreading across his face.

They decided to take advantage of the E.N.D.'s pride and ask the question that was on everyone's mind. "Is Natsu in there?"

E.N.D. nodded. "I knew you would ask that. Anyway yes. After all, he and I are one in the same."

Gray slamed his fist against the crystal and glared daggers at him. "Don't you dare compare yourself to Natsu!"

E.N.D. sighed. "I know the truth hurts. But still, we are two sides of the same coin."

Before Gray could break the crystal open and punch the Demon in the face, Erza gave him a sturn _"Don't do it"_ look that kept him in line.

Then Lucy asked her own question. "We all get that Zeref wants Fairy Heart. But what will he do with it? It's not like its a loaded weapon, its infinite magic power. It would need something to channel it."

"You're pretty smart. But I won't tell you."

"But you said-"

"I said I would answer your questions with truth. And the truth is, I won't tell you." He said lying back on the crystal. "Next?"

"Next you're going to leave Natsu's body." Gray demanded.

"I thought we already set up that you won't hurt me."

"No. But we can just get Igneel to seal you away again." He threatened.

E.N.D. sighed. "No you won't. Igneel needed my book last time and it's miles away. You really need to work on your poker face Gray."

They all looked at the Demon with wide eyes. "How did you-"

"Please. Like I said before, I am Natsu and Natsu is me. We have the same memories." E.N.D. explained. "Lucy Heartfilia. Erza Scarlet. Gray Fullbuster." He listed them off and then turned to Gray. "I know about your dad too."

"My dad?" Gray repeated.

"Silver Fullbuster. Ice Devil Slayer and former member of the Nine Demon Gates. Who do you think ordered Keyes and Seilah to resurrect him?"

Gray's eyes widened as it sunk in. E.N.D. had them bring his father back just so he could watch him die again. The Devil Slayer tattoo started to grow again before Gray lunged at E.N.D. Erza and Lucy had to restrain him from breaking open the crystal while E.N.D. just laughed. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" He screamed.

He left Erza no choice. She slammed his head against her chest plate and knocked him out. Once he went limp in her arms, she threw him over her shoulder and glared at E.N.D. He expected her to say some threat, so what she did have to say was surprising. "We have one more question."

"Go for it." He said.

"Is Mavis okay? Is she still alive?" Erza asked.

E.N.D. chuckled. "She's alive. For now anyway."

"What do you mean, 'for now'?" Lucy questioned.

"She's in the Guildhall along with Zeref, my Demons, and what's left of the Spriggan 12. All the people who pose a threat to Fiore in one convenient location. I imagine their planning to destroy it all as we speak."

Erza and Lucy looked to each other with horror. "Better get going." The Demon reminded them.

They took off as fast as they could, with E.N.D. still cutting through the crystal.

* * *

(Council Room)

Lucy and Erza ran in and saw the council looking into a large surveillance lacrima with the image of the Fairy Tail Guildhall on it. Erza turned to Warrod. "What's happening here?" She asked.

"I'm afraid the council took vote and unfortunately Jura and I have failed to convince them not to attack Fairy Tail." He explained.

"You're going to destroy the Guildhall?!" Lucy asked, shocked.

"Zeref and all of our enemies from Alvarez are there. We can't waist this chance." Wolfheim said.

"An Etherion blast fired at the building will destroy it and everyone inside." Hyperion continued.

"You can't!" Lucy protested. "Mavis is still inside."

"We are aware that your friend is inside. But the needs of the many outweighs the needs of the one." Hyperion said sternly.

"No! There has to be another way!" Erza screamed.

"Even if there was, I'm afraid it's already begun." Wolfeim explained.

The two of them looked around and saw all the soldiers getting to their posts. Arming the targeting systems. "NO!" They tried to run up and stop it, but some guards came and held them back. Then the countdown started. "Arming systems. Ready to fire in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"DON'T DO IT!" Lucy screamed out one last time.

"Fire."

On the visual lacrima, five magic circles appeared in the sky miles above the Guildhall. After a moment, a beam of light came out of the center circle and shot down towards Fairy Tail. But when it was about to make contact, a portal of red light opened and swallowed the blast, leaving the Guildhall untouched. They zoomed in on the visual lacrima and saw Abaddon standing on the roof of the Guild, creating the portal. Once the blast was completely absorbed, Abaddon flashed a wicked grin and held out his hand in the direction of the Era. The portal then reappeared in his hand and the Etherion blast that was just absorbed emerged from it and shot towards Era.

Alarms began to go off. "Danger! Danger! Etherion blast approaching." The council rushed outside along with Erza and Lucy. The Etherion was moving towards them so fast that it was already visible.

Jura slammed his hands together and cast a defense spell. "Iron Rock Dome!" The earth then came up from around the city and formed a giant shield around it. It still took a minute for the blast to hit, but when it did, it was like the entire planet shook at once. It got so bad that pieces of the dome gave out and fell.

"Grow!" Warrod commanded. Vines came up from the ground and caught the pieces of stone that fell while more vines grew on the wall of the dome and gave it support. But still the shaking continued.

The shaking even caused the cracks in the crystal containing E.N.D. to expand and cause the crystal to break. E.N.D then flew out of it and made his way out of the prison.

Meanwhile outside, the small earthquake finally stopped. Jura and Warrod then collapsed from exhaustion as the dome and vines sunk into the ground. This allowed everyone to see that while the city was okay, everything else was leveled for miles.

They stopped looking at the destruction when an alarm sounded inside. "ATTENTION! ATTENTION! PRISONER ESCAPE! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! PRISONER ESCAPE!"

Everyone looked back to each other before running inside. The minute the door opened, they were all thrown back by an explosion. The entire building was on fire. But this wasn't a normal fire. The flames were a solid violet color. Just like the fire E.N.D. used to kill Makarov.

Erza, despite her injuries, got up of the ground. "Requip!" The resulting spell gave her her Water Empress Armor. "Riptide!" Erza then used her water sword to douse the flames. She used it about a dozen more times before the fire was completely out. Once it was, they got an eyeful of E.N.D.'s handy work. Bodies of the soldiers were spread out across the halls, burnt to a crisp. The controls used to fire Etherion were also smashed to pieces.

He was never really their prisoner. He played them like chess pieces and they followed along.

The only lucky thing is that the Guild were all staying outside of the building while Team Natsu was inside. None of them were hurt.

* * *

(Later)

When Gray woke up, he almost lost it again when he was informed that E.N.D. escaped. But he managed to restrain himself.

While he and the rest of the Guildhall waited outside, Erza and Lucy spoke to the Magic Council in an alternate headquarters they used now that the one in Era was destroyed.

"What do you plan on doing now that your previous plan has quite literally back fired?" Erza asked the Council.

"Watch your tone miss." One member scolded. "We will now wait for Zeref to make the next move and respond then."

"No. We can't wait that long. That next move could very well be the one that destroys Fiore." Lucy stated.

Another Councilman chuckled at that. "Don't be absurd, no magic is strong enough to wipe out Fiore in a single strike."

"Yes there is. Zeref is in possession of an incredibly strong magic called Fairy Heart. It's infinite magic power."

Another broke out in laughter. "That's ridiculous. Infinite power is nothing but a myth."

"It's true. You have to believe us!" Erza shouted.

"I think I've had my fill of your Guild's wild stories. We will wait for Zeref's move and that's that." He finished.

A now frustrated Erza walked turned and walked out the room with Lucy following behind her. "We're not actually going to wait are we?"

"What? For the council? Of course not. If they won't protect Fiore, then we will." She said with determination in her voice.

* * *

(Later)

The Dragons were now flying the Guild back to Fairy Tail to face off against Zeref and E.N.D. That included Minerva, Sting, Rouge, Yukino, and Angel. Meanwhile, the rest of the Oracion Seis, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Sabertooth were all resting from battle.

They made it close enough where they could just make out the Guildhall when something stopped them. A strong roar tore through the air and caught the Dragons attentions. They all turned and saw a Dragon even larger then them flying towards them from the side. This Dragon had black scales with blue markings on them and it had only one arm. It lacked a horn, instead it's head was just a flat scale. This beast also had a soulless look in its eyes if there ever was one. It was Acnologia.

Upon seeing him, the Dragons tilted and caused the mages on their backs to fall off. They were all able to cushion the fall using various spells and then looked back up to see the four Dragons facing off against Acnologia. Even though it was four on one, Acnologia didn't let up an inch. He not only stood his ground, but he was winning.

He rammed the flat scale of his head into Grandeeney's chest and she went down. "Grandeeney!" Wendy shouted as she ran towards her mother.

"STAY BACK!" The sky Dragon roared back.

"The only thing Acnologia hates more than Dragons is Dragon Slayers. You must leave now! Stop Zeref! We will be fine!" Igneel added as he slashed Acnologia across the chest with his claws. The black Dragon roared in pain and backed away slightly.

Everyone could see that the Dragons had this covered so they ran away, even though the Dragon Slayers had a small pause in leaving their foster parents to fend for themselves.

* * *

When they got to the foot of the mountain that Fairy Tail sat on, they found they could no longer advance. Then entire mountain was covered in an enchantment that prevented them from climbing it. There was an exception though. There were about a dozen small tunnels at the base of the mountain that the enchantments did not extend to.

Gray eyed them suspiciously. "These weren't here before."

"No they weren't." Erza said.

"Which means one of those Demons up there just made these." He continued.

"Yes it does." Erza confirmed.

"So this is a trap." He finished.

"That would be my guess." She stated. "But there's still no other way to get up the mountain." She reminded him.

Everyone was a bit hesitant but they all went inside. They split up into small groups to take different tunnels. The majority of the Guild went to the largest tunnel. Erza And Minerva took another. Then Gray. Then Lucy. Then Yukino and Angel. Sting and Rouge. Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus. And the Strauss siblings went in the last one.

* * *

(Guildhall)

E.N.D. walked into the main room and was greeted by the sight of Zeref, who was grinning.

The Demon walked up next to him and looked at him confused. "It's kinda weird to see you smiling."

"Why wouldn't I be? Everything the last four hundred years has been leading up to what happens next." Zeref said as he went up to the bar and poured a set of drinks.

"The final battle huh?" E.N.D. asked.

"Your correct." Zeref stated as he offered the second drink to E.N.D. who then took it. "The only part I don't like is what you did to Mavis."

E.N.D. took a sip of the wine before responding. "I know you don't like it when I go behind your back, but come on. Speaking of Mavis, did she talk while I was gone?"

"Yes. Kyouka did manage to break her while you were gone. And I used that information to place the perfect Demons and the perfect Spriggan to fight the right opponents in each of the tunnels."

"Then I don't think it's fare to call this a battle." E.N.D. said, raising his glass. "It will be a massacre."

Zeref nodded and then clinked his glass against E.N.D.'s. Even if Fairy Tail could survive the Horsemen and Spriggan, he and E.N.D. would be right there waiting to slaughter anyone who came up.

* * *

 **Sorry about not updating in so long but I've been doing so much work lately. I will try to make updates more frequent.**

 **Anyway, follow, favorite, and review and I'll catch ya next time. ;)**


	16. King of Beasts (Part I)

(With the Strauss Family)

They walked for what seemed like ages in the tunnels under the Guildhall. If nothing else, they had Mirajane using her Satan Soul take over to make a fireball in her hand, providing light.

They walked for a few more minutes before they walked in on something strange. The tunnel suddenly ended in large section that had been hallowed out. It was the size of the Guildhall itself. There were also crystals on the walls and ceiling that provided light of there own so Mira switched out of Satan Soul.

While the sisters were rather taken by the beauty of this room, Elfman only looked for a way out. Finally, he spotted an exit on the other side of the room and ran towards it. But once he did, a large creature appeared out of nowhere and blocked his path.

This creature was absolutely hideous. It was the size of Elfman in his Beast Form and had no arms or legs and moved around on it's stomach like a giant snake. It also had green scales and a horn in between two glowing yellow eyes. Seeping from it's scales was some kind of green slime that burned through the ground as it fell from its body. It then opened it's mouth and revealed two jagged fang.

It's head then zoomed towards Elfman to take a giant bite out of him.

"Take Over! Lizard Man!" Elfman's take over was a large lizard with black scales along its arms which he used to block the snakes head. It bashed right into him and then looked dazed like it had just hit a run into a brick wall. Elfman smirked until he felt something on his arms. He looked down and saw the acid from the snakes skin burning through his scales. Forgetting about the snake, he changed out of his Lizard Man form and the poison disappeared with it. Then he heard hissing and looked back up to see the snake ready to strike. But when it tried to, Mira jumped in using her Satan Soul and she had a jagged rock in her hand and used it like a sword to cut off the snakes head.

It fell to the floor and it's head and body both dissolved into mist. They all felt relived to see it gone until they heard clapping from across the room. They looked and saw Eve on her horse with a calm look on her face. "That was quite the show. My Basilisk wasn't even that strong and you managed to make the battle entertaining for me. You deserve a reward." She looked down for a moment thinking of something before she snapped her fingers and decided. "I know. I'll let you decide which of my babies will kill you. So make your choice."

Once they saw her they all took a small step back. They all heard how she and her friends had beaten Team Natsu like they were nothing. Then there was what Levy told them early that day at Era.

* * *

(Flashback)

 _"Hey over here. I think I found those Demons you saw." Levy called to which Gray and the Strauss siblings all moved in to see her book._

 _There was a picture of a woman in black wearing a tiara on a white horse, Eve. A man with red armor and a flaming sword on a red horse, Abaddon. A man with bronze armor and a spear on a black horse, Azazel. And a woman with a scythe and with clothing on a pale green hose, Lilith._

 _"That's them all right but, who are they?" Gray asked._

 _"They're called the Four Horsemen. Apparently they were some of the first Demons that Zeref made." Levy explained._

 _"Then why is he only using them now? Why not before?" Lisanna asked._

 _"Well it says here that they were so disobedient and destructive that Zeref himself sealed them away."_

 _"Still, why release them now if there so bad at taking orders?" Gray questioned._

 _"They weren't just bad at taking orders, they wanted to destroy everything. Fiore, Earthland, everything they could find until nothing was alive. At the time Zeref wanted to kill himself to protect life so he didn't want them around." Levy said. "But now of course he does want to destroy everything so they're perfect for the job."_

 _"Still though, how powerful can they be? I mean it's not like they can really destroy the whole world themselves." Elfman chimed in._

 _"Don't be so sure. This book says that people back then were afraid that they would bring the Apocalypse. And-" Levy began as she turned the page. "Oh." She said morbidly._

 _"What?" Mira asked._

 _"It says here that 300 years ago, the Ten Wizard Saints of the time fought the Horsemen and the Horsemen killed them all." Levy said._

 _That stunned everyone into silence. The Saints were the most powerful mages in Fiore and they were killed like they were nothing? Just how strong were they?_

* * *

(End of Flashback)

The most worrying part is that the book gave no detail on what the Horsemen's Curses were. All they understood so far was that Eve had some type of power over creatures.

"Well? I just offered you the choice of which of my children will kill you?" Eve said regaining their attention. "Fine. I'll choose for you." She said as she extended her hand and allowed mist to come from her hand. The mist quickly took up the whole room. Inside of the mist though, they could see a new figure moving. It wasn't clear until it roared and jumped on top of Lisanna. It had the body and head of a lion with wings like a bat and a scorpion tail. A Manticore.

It widened it's jaw to sink it's teeth into Lisanna until Mira, in her Halphas form, punched it with such force, it was smacked into the wall and died on impact.

Mira then turned to Eve. "Is that the best you've got?"

Eve glared at her. "It's not a good idea to mock a mourning mother!" She warned.

Mira raised an eyebrow. "Mother?"

"Those creatures are all my babies and you will pay for each and every one of them that you harmed!" She screamed as mist materialized behind her and formed her next servant. This one was made of stone and it had horns and visible fangs poking out of its maw. It also had cracks in it that were filled with magma. "Destroy them my Cherufe."

It did as told and formed a ball of fire in it's claw and then threw it at them. While Mira and Lisanna got behind some rocks for cover, Elfman stood his ground. He transformed into the Beast so the fire ball didn't damage him in the least. He then picked up a boulder and used it to smash the Cherufe to pieces.

Meanwhile, Eve was just starring at Elfman. "A Beast takeover. How fun." She said with a grin.

Elfman glared at her and raised a fist to end her as well. Then she simply stretched out her arms and whispered. "Hear my voice." Then a horrible screeching emitted fromher that forced everyone to cover their ears.

When it stopped Lisanna and Mira turned back to their brother in his beast form. He no longer had his fist raised and wasn't moving. He was just standing there.

Lisanna got curious and walked up to him. "Big brother?" She asked.

He roared then turned back to her and tried to smash his fist into her until Mira flew over and pushed Lisanna out of the way.

They both looked back towards him confused. Then they saw his eyes. They ware glowing a deep purple. Just like the night that he lost control and they lost Lisanna to Edolas.

Mira then turned back towards Eve with rage. "What did you do to him?!" She demanded.

Eve only smiled. "I said I'm the mother of all creatures for a reason. I don't just create them, I also control them." She stated as she pointed towards the sisters. "Destroy them my pet." She ordered. With that Elfman closed in on them. Just like all those years ago, Elfman had lost control. And now he was about to kill one or both of his sisters.

 **To be continued...**


	17. King of Beasts (Part II)

(With the Strauss Family)

Lisanna and Mira had no idea what to do. Elfman, or rather the Beast, was under Eve's complete control. There was no clear way to defend themselves without hurting their brother. A thunder like roar then snapped them out of their thoughts and reminded them that the Beast was charging at them. Mira acted fast and used her Satan Soul to sprout wings and fly Lisanna and herself out of the way just in time. This caused the Beast to charge forward straight into a wall and become dazed for a few moments.

Looking down, Lisanna realized they were hovering just above Eve. She looked up to her sister as she got an idea. "Mira. Drop me."

Mira looked down in surprise until she saw Eve and realized what her sister was doing. She nodded and pulled Lisanna back before pushing her down with a mighty force.

As she fell, Lisanna gathered up all of her strength. "Animal Soul! Penguin!" Lisanna's form disappeared in light only to reappear as a giant penguin that was about to crush Eve to death.

Eve however, simply giggled and let Lisanna fall on her. The sisters believed they won until Lisanna felt pressure from under her and was then lifted off of her feet. Eve, who was roughly a tenth of Lisanna's current size, was holding Lisanna up with one hand like she was a stuffed toy. Eve then threw Lisanna at the Beast, who was just coming out of the daze.

He saw Lisanna coming his way and held his massive arm back to get ready to punch her. Lisanna noticed and switched into her Harpy and flew out of the way just as the Beast struck air. Then gave a primal roar out of anger that nearly deafened her. But despite her fear, Lisanna flew towards the Beast.

"Please snap out of it big brother! We need you to come back to us!" Her words fell on deaf ears as the Beast didn't hesitate to try and knock her out of the air again. This time, she was taken aback and Lisanna took the full force of the attack, making her crash into the wall the fall to the ground.

"Lisanna!" Mira screamed as she rushed to her sister's side. She looked at Lisanna's arm which had smashed into the wall. It was bent at such an angle and had a sharp piece of bone sticking out of it. Mira wanted to vomit just looking at it.

Meanwhile, Lisanna groaned in absolute agony. She had never been in more pain in her life. She was about to black out when footsteps heavy enough to shake the whole room kept her awake.

They both looked over and saw the Beast directly in front of them. Lisanna became terrified and grabbed onto Mira's arm and began to cry. She was almost certain that she was about to die. Then something new happened that surprised Lisanna. A sudden lack of contact. She looked up and saw that Mira had gotten up and was now standing between Lisanna and the Beast with her arms outstretched in a protective fashion. It mirrored the events of the night that Lisanna was taken to Edolas perfectly. Only now the sisters had switched roles. Mira was the one protecting Lisanna.

"Please don't Elfman." Mira pleaded with tears in her eyes. "You'd never be able to forgive yourself."

The Beast ignored what she was saying as it raised an arm to crush her.

"Please Elfman!" She screamed. "We're your sisters and we love you!"

The Beast then paused for a moment. It was like something had clicked in it's berserk mind. Then an image flashed before it's eyes. The exact same scene as now but with Lisanna standing between him and Mira with a smile on her face saying, 'We still love you'.

The sisters looked up to see the purple light in his eyes beginning to dim down. Mira perked up in hope, believing that she was getting through to her brother. But all good things come to an end. That moment, Mira felt something pierce her side. She looked down in horror to see a metal arrow protruding through her abdomen. Mira slowly turned her head and saw Eve still on her horse and looking at her with a grin, and her bow in hand.

Mira started to feel weak and fell over only to be caught by Lisanna. "Big sis!" Mira was already starting to look pale and her eyes were glazing over.

Eve just rolled her eyes. "This is getting boring." She said to herself while slinging her bow back over her torso. "Kill them my pet!" She commanded.

The Beast just stood there though. Looking down to see this woman bleed out. This woman? No that wasn't right. It began to ponder the thought when something clicked again. It was the word the girl used before. Sister. _Sister._ Big sister. His big sister! Big sis!

"What are you waiting for!" Eve screamed. "Crush them now!"

Instead, Eve was shocked to see the Beast turn and try to punch Eve instead. Eve simply blocked his gigantic fist with her open hand. She looked back up and saw the purple glow was completely absent from his eyes. She had lost her influence over him. Eve grunted and pushed back which caused Elfman to stumble and fall back. He then switched back into his normal form and tried to charge Eve. But his attention was turned away from her when a pained shout came from behind him. He turned to see Lisanna pulling the arrow out of Mira's side.

"Mira!" He screamed as he ran to her. She still looked like Hell. It made no sense though. She was just barely bleeding.

"Enjoy this touching family reunion while it lasts!" Eve shouted at them. "My arrows are dipped in poison! She'll be chocking on it in a few moments!"

With this revelation, Elfman and Lisanna froze. No. That couldn't be right. Mira wouldn't die. She couldn't. But still, looking down at their older sibling, Elfman and Lisanna knew that Eve was right. They both began to break down into tears.

"I'm sorry Mira. This is all my fault." Elfman whimpered out. It happened all over again. He lost control and now one of his sisters was going to die for it. Elfman continued crying until he felt a hand touch his cheek. He looked down to see it was Mira with a solemn look on her face.

"Elfman. You didn't do anything." She said in a weak voice. "You never even laid a hand on me. This is her poison that's killing me."

Elfman flinched at that last statement. He didn't want to think about how in just a few moments, Mira would be taken from them.

Mira drew her hand away from Elfman's cheek and placed it on his hand. Both of her siblings looked in surprise as a light traveled from Mira's hand into Elfman's. "Here. Use this to defend the Guild. I'm sorry that I won't be there to help."

It was then that they realized what she was doing. She was giving her magic to Elfman. And from the amount of power Elfman felt, she was giving him all of it. But magic is life to a mage. One needs the other to exist. Elfman looked his sister in the eye pleadingly. "Don't Mira! You'll die!"

"I'll die either way. At least like this I can give the Guild a fighting chance." She said just as the last of her strength left her. "Please take care of each other." She said as a single tear left her eye. Then the glowing from her hand faded and her arm went limp. Her siblings were mortified to see her eyes still open, but unblinking and unmoving.

Lisanna then completely broke down and buried her face into the shoulder of her sister's body.

Elfman however, wiped his tears away and moved his hand towards Mira to close her eyes. Then he got up and glared back at Eve.

Eve simply smiled. "Go ahead. Go wild again. I'll just take you over."

"No you won't." He responded. "Using the power Mira left me, I'll never do your biding again." Then Elfman became enveloped in a blinding light that forced Lisanna and Eve to look away.

"Demon Beast Take Over!" His voice said as the light dimmed. They looked back in awe. Elfman's new form was that of a giant black wolf. But this wolf had three heads with red eyes and dagger like fangs. Around each of the necks was a collar with spikes on it. It was a cross between Elfman's Beast forms and Mira's Demon forms. "Cerberus!" The three heads finished in unison.

Elfman then ran towards Eve. He attempted to gnaw at her with all three heads at once only for her to jump off her horse at the last second. Elfman's attack instead ripped her horse to shreds. Once he realized it was not Eve he had killed. He turned back to Eve, which looked strange to turn three heads at once.

"That was my favorite horse." Eve growled out before recomposing herself. "Fine then. Two can play at that game." She said before she was also enveloped by a blinding light.

Once he was able to see again. Elfman was shocked at the form Eve had taken. It was similar to a Dragon but the necks were much longer. Like a snake. No. That's right. _Neck **s**. _ This creature she had taken the form of had ten heads. Each with a neck so long the heads nearly hit the top of the room. They were each lined in a row between the shoulders. Like Elfman's Cerberus form, they all had red eyes and a pair of razor sharp fangs. The lower body was on all-fours and had spikes that traveled along the spine and ended at the tail. It's claws were just as sharp as it's fangs. And to top it all off, her front legs had were also her wings, folded in with claws at the wrist of each wing.

 **"Be proud."** The ten heads said at once in a booming voice. **"No one has ever pushed me into my true form. This is quite the accomplishment. It almost pains me to kill such a talented mage. But only almost."** The heads said before the middle two shot fire from their mouths. Elfman was burned badly as some of his fur caught fire. Then Eve slashed his with her claws. Each of the heads then made a sound like a wounded puppy. Eve then expanded her wing and slammed it against Elfman knocking him across the room. He didn't even get time to recover as Eve charged over and used her ten heads to bite down on Elfman's body and then pick him up and slam him against the ceiling. Then throw him back on the ground.

Lisanna watched in horror as it looked like she would lose another sibling. She looked back down at Mira's body as if hoping that she would come back to life and save Elfman. Then something caught Lisanna's attention from the corner of her eye. It was the metal arrow that Eve used to kill Mira. It gave her the perfect idea. She got up despite her broken arm and gathered her magic. "Animal Soul! Spider!" Lisanna's form then changed to that of a giant spider. She the began to weave a web between two stalagmites on the wall.

Meanwhile, Eve was continuing to thrash Elfman from side to side. Finally, she made a mistake when tossing him to the ground and let him too close to her chest. Elfman used what little strength he had left to jab at her with one of his clawed paws. The attack tore a patch of her scales off of her side and clearly hurt Eve as she began to scream. She became frustrated and knocked him against the wall again using her talons. It hurt so much that Elfman was forced back into his normal form.

Eve laughed manically. **"Did you ever truly believe you would win?!"** She boasted. **"My Hydra Form is more powerful than anything you've ever experienced! It puts Acnologia to shame! Nothing can defeat me!"**

Eve then lowered her heads to eat Elfman. **"Say hello to your sister for me."**

"You first bitch!" Eve turned her heads to the voice of Lisanna. She had Eve's arrow along the web she had spun in her Spider Form. And she was now holding it back in her Bear Form for extra strength. Eve's eyes widened as she realized what Lisanna was doing.

Lisanna then released her grip on the arrow and let it fly. It struck Eve exactly where Elfman had ripped off her scales. She howled in pain as her two center heads spat fire. The poison from the arrow was already starting to kill her just like she killed Mira. She suffered for only a few more moments before her Hydra body fell to the ground and dissolved into mist. In her place lied a book with the word **'Conquest'** written across it.

Elfman looked up in time to see the book go up in flames. _"Good_ _riddance."_ He thought to himself.

"Elfman!" Lisanna shouted as she ran over to him. Luckily, his injuries weren't too serious. But that didn't stop Lisanna from wrapping him in a hug. It took a moment for Elfman to realize that she was shaking and crying. "She's gone Elfman. Mira's gone."

He hugged her back with what little strength he had left. It didn't take long for tears to pour out of his eyes as well.

That was only one Horseman. And according to the book that Levy had shown them, Eve was by far the weakest. That begged the question. If an S-Class mage died fighting the weakest among them what chance did they have at defeating the rest of them. Much less surviving.

They already lost Lyon, Makarov, and now Mira. Even if by some miracle they did win, what would be left off Fairy Tail by the end of it?

* * *

 **Please don't hate me. And don't act like I am the first writer in history to kill a character that we all knew and loved. (Chloe from Zoo comes to mind.)**

 **And sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I had major writer's block. But now I'm back and hope to update soon.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and I'll catch ya next time. ;)**


	18. Freezing Time

(With Gray)

It didn't take long for Gray to find himself in a room just like the Strauss siblings did. It was dimly lit with crystals on the walls and ceiling and was easily the size of the guildhall itself. He had to look around for a bit before he finally saw the exit. Gray immediately ran towards it only for a large wall of fire to appear and block his path.

"You already want to leave? But we haven't even had any fun yet." Gray turned his head in the direction of the voice only to be greeted by the site of a fireball heading towards him.

"Ice Make Shield!" Gray's hands hit the loor and formed a wall of ice that blocked the fire. He looked back up to see Abaddon on his horse with a twisted grin. He also had his sword in his hand with fire coating the blade. He raised it again and swung it at Gray causing another fireball to fly his way. This one was strong enough to break through his ice shield. Luckily, Gray got out of the way just in time.

"Hate to break it to you pal. But fire is probably the worst weapon to use against me." Gray said as he stared Abaddon down.

"Is that so? Nice to know that what the mages of Fairy Tail lack in power they make up for in pride." Abaddon boasted as he lit his sword on fire again. "Normal ice won't be able to defeat me!" He said before hurling yet another fireball at Gray.

"Ice Devil's Barrier!" Gray threw his hands to the ground again but this time the ice that formed the shield was a much darker shade. The barrier didn't just block the fire, it froze it on contact.

"Devil Slayer Magic?" Abaddon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right." Gray said running up to him. "No way can a Demon that uses fire stop me!" He yelled as he formed a Zeroth Long sword and swung at Abaddon. Abaddon just smirked before disappearing off his horse, leaving Gray to strike thin air.

Gray blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things and then was sent to the ground by a fist colliding with the back of his head. He fell to the ground with such a force that the ground crack under him. He looked back up and saw Abaddon grinning like a mad man.

"Nice try kid." Then he gripped Gray's neck and lifted him into the air. "But they call me 'War' for a reason. I've faced several army's of thousands of mages. But not one of them could defeat me."

Gray then took his hands away from his own throat and grabbed the arm Abaddon was using to hold him. He was weak but still forced his magic to come out which flash froze Abaddon's forearm.

"AH!" He cried out from the freezer burn. Then he threw Gray to the side and gripped his arm.

Gray thought he had just taken a step forward until he saw the ice on Abaddon's arm disappear. It didn't melt or break, it receded back towards his wrist and eventually shrunk until nothing was left.

 _"What the hell?"_ He thought to himself. _What kind of Curse lets him do that?_

Abaddon looked over and saw Gray's confusion. "Still haven't figured it out?" He taunted.

Then Gray saw him disappear again. This time, Gray prepared himself for when he would appear again. "Ice Make Dome!"

Gray's spell formed a shield around himself that covered him from all sides. But then, his shield suddenly melted into water. Gray was surprised, but still smart enough to get out of the way as he heard the sound of metal swiping through air. He jumped out of the way just as Abaddon's sword would have pierced him.

Abaddon had a sort of _'Damn! So close!'_ look on his face but was still overall pleased that he was winning.

"God human's are dull." He said. "You still can't figure out how my Curse works can you?"

"I know you can teleport and that's about it." Gray said honestly.

Abaddon smirked. "You're already wrong." He said before disappearing again.

Before Gray could react, Abaddon reappeared behind him and flipped him over. Then, while Gray was still on the ground, placed his foot over the latter's throat.

Gray could just barely make out what Abaddon was gloating about as he struggled to breath. "See, I didn't teleport. I time traveled about two seconds into the future."

"Time traveled?" Gray repeated in a chocked voice.

"Yeah. My Curse let's me move time however I want. Be it forward or back." He said as he shifted all his weight onto Gray's neck. "I figured I would tell you now since you'll die soon."

"Don't be so confident." Gray groaned out as he held out one hand and quickly formed a dagger of ice and used it to pierce Abaddon's armor and cut the leg pinning him off.

"AAAAHHHHH!" The Demon roared as he fell to the side.

Gray quickly moved away and looked back just in time to see Abaddon disappear once more. And come back a moment later with his leg reattached to his body.

"Now do you see why this is pointless?" He asked. "If you injure me, I reverse time and undo the damage. If you try to take me out in one hit, I move time forward and get out of the way."

Gray didn't respond. He just tried to think it out. Everything has a weakness. He just had to figure out what that was for Abaddon.

"I think it's time to end this then." Abaddon said before laughing. Then his formed changed into red light. But this time, it didn't disappear. It slowly grew in size and changed shape.

When it was done changing, the glowing faded and Abaddon's true form emerged. It was that of a Dragon. Abaddon's skin was rock with magma in between cracks in it. He had two new black horns and blood red silted eyes. He now sported a pair of torn-up bat like wings and he was on all fours.

 **"Now fall to your knees and pray."** Abaddon said in a booming voice as he rushed towards Gray.

Gray decided to hold nothing back. He allowed the marks on his arm to spread and accepted the power that came with it. "Ice Devil's Wrath!"

Gray's spell caused sharp pieces of ice to encircle him. Abaddon started to be shredded the moment he came close so he backed away and looked back up towards Gray. **"And there's that darkness again. It's nice to know that even if we lose, there'll be a new Demon to take our place."**

Gray looked towards him in confusion. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Abaddon cackled again. **"Foolish boy. Think about Acnologia. If he turned into a Dragon by using Dragon Slayer Magic, what do you think will happen to you for using Devil Slayer Magic?"**

Gray's eyes widened. He never would have thought that his magic might back fire on him. If he kept using it, he would become a Demon. But at the same, if he didn't use it, everyone in Fairy Tail would be killed by Demons.

Gray was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of hoof beats. He looked to the side and saw Abaddon's horse charging at the circle of ice. Gray thought the spell would protect him, but the horse just faded into red light like Abaddon did and reappeared inside the circle. It rammed into Gray and pushed him out of the circle.

Once he was away from it's protection, Abaddon advanced once again. Gray tried to cast another Wrath but was interrupted by Abaddon's own spell.

All of a sudden, everything was still. The ice had stopped moving and Gray stood in place. The only thing that could move was Abaddon, who was laughing manically once more. **"Once I enter my true form, my power is no longer limited to moving time. I can stop it at will."** Abaddon said as he approached Gray and raised a claw to slam down on him. **"My only regret is that you don't even realize that your about to die."**

As Abaddon was about to crush Gray, something struck his side and he fell over. Abaddon looked in shock to see that it was a small, crystal ball floating in mid air that struck him. As the ball floated towards the other direction, Abaddon got a good look at the source of the attack. It was a young woman in tights with dark purple hair and red eyes. And on her back was the emblem of a witch. The emblem of Crime Sorciere. This young woman was Ultear Milkovich.

 **"What is the meaning of this?!"** Abaddon demanded. **"Who are you that you can move freely in a place where time stands still?!"**

"I suppose you could say I'm a spirit. I can only exist wherever time has been distorted. Lucky for me you love to screw around with time and space." She answered as she approached Gray's still form. "I am also an old friend of his."

 **"Then unfreeze him why don't you?! I'd be happy to kill the both of you!"**

"No. In fact he will never know I was here." Ultear said as she placed a hand on the side of Gray's face. "But if nothing else, I can give him the power to kill you." Her hand then started glowing and that light began to transfer into Gray.

 **"You insolent little pest!"** Abaddon screamed as he charged towards them.

Once Ultear's light was completely transferred to Gray, she disappeared and time began to flow again.

Gray felt very strange. He was completely unaware of what took place while time was frozen so he had no explanation for why he felt so much new power flowing through his veins. Abaddon's roaring snapped Gray out of his reflection though. Abaddon's entire body was now on fire and he was moving with the speed of a bullet.

 _"Ok then."_ Gray thought to himself. _"Let's see if this power boost can help me out."_

Gray focused all his power at once and reached both arms behind him. A ball of ice began to form in his hand just as Abaddon was about to strike.

"Ice Devil's-" Gray began as Abaddon was right over him. "Ice Age!"

Gray threw his hands forward and a large beam of ice and snow all poured out towards Abaddon. The latter screamed in agony the moment the ice made contact with his skin.

Abaddon tried to move time and undo it but he couldn't. He was literally frozen in time. The red rider's eyes widened in realization as he realized why that was. _**"That witch! She gave him time magic to negate my own! I could have killed him right away instead of playing games but I let him get away! I LET HIM GET AWAY!"**_

By the time Gray finally ran out of magic and the spell ended, everything in the cave was frozen. There were stalagmites and cylinders of ice reaching from the ceiling to the ground everywhere. But in all that ice, Abaddon and his steed were nowhere to be found. When Gray looked all he could find was a book encased in the ice. The book was red and had the word **'War'** scrawled across the cover. Gray only got a moments glance at it because then the ice cracked and fell to the ground. The remnants of the book were now in pieces.

Gray was glad he got out of it in one piece but he was still curious. How did he get the power to stop the Demon? And why did it feel so familiar? Gray pondered it for a moment before he remembered where he had felt it before. "Ultear?" He said aloud before rethinking it. "No. It couldn't be."

* * *

(With Elfman and Lisanna)

The two siblings hugged each other. Acting as if in letting go, they would lose the other forever. They both had tears pouring from their eyes. Who wouldn't after losng your sister?

Elfman was the first to let go. Lisanna still clung on for a while but eventually released him as well. Elfman looked towards Mira's body. It was so wrong to leave her like that. He decided that he needed to bury her.

He walked over and with great reluctance, picked up his dead sister. But he would be glad he did. He felt something when he placed his hand on her. Then to make sure he wasn't going crazy placed his ear next to her chest to make sure.

It was more beautiful then any song he had ever heard. More comforting then any reassurance. And most importantly, it gave him hope.

It was a heartbeat.

* * *

 **There we go. In case anyone was wondering I may have stolen the idea for Abaddon's true form from the game Darksiders.**

 **Anyway I need the reader's help again. I can't decide whether or not to include a chapter on Acnologia's fight with the Dragons. I'd rather not but I write for you guys so if you want it I'll be sure to make one.**

 **So please leave a review and tell me what you'd like.**

 **See ya next time! ;)**


	19. Tip the Scales

(With the Dragon Slayers)

Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus all began to feel like they had been walking for an eternity. The tunnel just kept going on and on. Luckily for them, it never broke off into another direction. That didn't ease them though.

For Laxus, he was mostly concerned with what they could be doing with Mavis. The First Master was the prisoner of Demons. Whatever they were doing to her, it couldn't be anything good. Which is why he felt anxious to reach the main hall of the Guild and start kicking ass.

Gajeel was the same way or the most part. Although he was more interested in killing his boredom than anything else.

Meanwhile, Wendy was just starting to get tired from walking. All the Exceeds stayed someways away from the Guildhall with Porlyusica to get patched up. That left Wendy to go on foot. She would absolutely die of exhaustion if she had to walk much longer.

But all their prayers were answered when they came to a large room in the caverns with crystals lighting the walls. The only stipulation was that there was no apparent exit in sight.

Gajeel immediately put his keen senses to use to determine if they were alone. He immediately got his answer when he heard something wisp through the air. He turned in it's direction to see a spear heading towards Wendy. "Look out!" He shouted.

Wendy looked up and saw the spear but was too surprised to react. However, Laxus managed to tackle her and get her out of the way.

"Damn. Almost had her." A voice said.

They turned and saw Azazel on top of his horse, making his way towards them.

They all instinctively backed up while Azazel pulled his spear from the ground. "Then again, it would be no fun if one of you keeled over right away."

Gajeel then prepared himself by turning his fist into a club. "You bastard. You would try to kill a kid?"

Azazel scoffed. "You are Dragon Slayers right? I thought that meant that she would be stronger than a normal kid." He said, causing Gajeel to grind his teeth.

Azazel saw this and took advantage. "But maybe not. Personally, I always thought you Slayers were overrated." He taunted.

That remark caused Gajeel's pride to get the better of him. He leaped into the air and extended his club so it would ram into Azazel.

The Demon just smirked and caught Gajeel's club with his bare hand. Then used it to throw Gajeel against the ceiling then let him fall to the ground.

This time, it was Laxus to attack. "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" A bolt of electricity then shot from the mage's mouth.

"You fell for it!" The Horseman of Famine mocked. Azazel raised his hand and took the attack head on. The bolt didn't have any effect. In fact it looked as though Azazel was channeling it. Then the symbol of balances on his shield began to glow purple, and then they moved so that the left end moved down while the right end moved up. Once the attack was finished, the shield stopped glowing.

"Thanks for the meal moron!" Then Azazel pointed his spear in their direction and a stream of lightning identical to the one Laxus had just used on him emerged from it and shot towards the group.

Laxus got in front of the blast, thinking he could absorb it. But once the attack hit, Laxus became overwhelmed with pain. _"What's going on? Why can't I absorb it?"_ As the electricity collided with Laxus, the balances on Azazel's shield moved again until they were once again symmetrical.

Wendy gasped and attempted to help. "Oh strong winds that defend the Heavens. Armor!"

Wendy's spell let Laxus stand strong and take the rest of the attack without feeling any pain. Then Wendy rushed to his side and began to heal him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Laxus said as he looked back towards Azazel. "What the Hell was that?"

"I guess he can absorb spells and then deflect them." She suggested.

"Then I know a pretty good work around." Gajeel said from behind them. "Melee."

Then Gajeel jumped back towards the wall and turned his legs into clubs. Then he used them to propel himself towards the black rider with his bare fist held up in the Demon's direction.

Azazel didn't look worried at all even as Gajeel sped towards him. He simply lifted a hand and actually caught Gajeel's fist. This off course caused Gajeel to stop in mid air before falling to the ground, and then to his knees in pain as Azazel squeezed his fist with inhuman strength. Then Azazel leaned down from his horse and picked Gajeel up by the neck. Not long afterwords, his shield began to glow again and the balances moved.

Wendy realized what this meant so she ran towards them. "Sky Dragon's Talon!"

Azazel was so occupied with absorbing Gajeel's magic that he didn't notice the attack coming. When he did, it was too late to absorb it so he dropped Gajeel and raised his shield. Wendy struck it with a great force but he didn't move an inch. So Wendy used the momentum to her advantage and kicked back on the shield which let her leap back towards Laxus and Gajeel, who was just running back that way after Azazel let him go.

"Doesn't matter. I already got plenty of his magic." Azazel boasted. "Now I think I'll combine it with some of the power I got from that blue haired chick."

Then Azazel put his hands together and formed a ball of water with a brown, metallic substance in it. "Rusted Riptide!" Then he threw the ball towards them, which expanded and formed a large wave. The force of the metal inside combined with the water itself made for a deadly attack. It hit dead on and the current knocked them into the wall with a bone crushing force.

When the attack was over, the scales on his shield balanced out again.

The Slayers all felt equally drained. While it cost them magic to perform spells, Azazel only got stronger with each one cast. And using physical attacks only let him absorb magic straight from the mage. There was no clear way to attack without Azazel getting more powerful.

Wendy still wanted to push through though. She got up and immediately tried to absorb the air around her for magic. But much to her despair, she couldn't. When she tried it was no different from breathing. She wasn't gaining strength at all.

Wendy looked and saw Azazel's shield glowing again. Only this time, it was the right end of the scales that moved down while the left moved up.

"Nice try there." Azazel said. "But a handy part of my Curse is that I can not only absorb magic, I can prevent others from getting any boost in strength."

After hearing this information, Wendy simply gave up. When she did, the scales balanced out once more.

"I think it's about time I stopped playing with my food." Azazel said as he became enveloped in a black light. When he emerged, he was in his true form. This form was that of a bat only instead of having wings for arms, Azazel had his wings on his back as well as an independent set of arms and legs. His hands and feet had only three talons on each, his eyes were now jet black, and his shield was now embedded onto his chest. His leathery wings were violet and his skin was grayish. To top it off, he was easily five times the size of the Dragon Slayers.

 **"Now which one to devour first?"** He wondered in a screeching voice. **"That small one should make for a fine appetizer."**

"Don't you touch her!" Laxus yelled as he charged up his lightning.

"Sky Dragon's Scales!" Wendy sent out a series of air blades towards the bat Demon.

"Lightning Dragon's Thunder Cannon!" Laxus's attack sent a massive lightning bolt towards Azazel.

"Iron Dragon's Shrapnel Whirlwind!" And Gajeel's attack sent out blade after blade of iron towards Azazel.

They all made the mistake of thinking that in this form, he wouldn't be able to absorb magic. But never the less, once the attacks got close to Azazel, they began to swirl around him and then pour into the shield on his chest and as always, caused the scales to shift.

 **"Your Guild's arrogance never ceases to amaze me."** Azazel then opened his mouth and released a tornado of metal with an electric current flowing along it.

It hit them all again, leaving some very bad cuts and bruises on their flesh.

Azazel started to laugh like a hyena as he made his way towards Wendy, who was all but paralyzed from a combination of her injuries and fear. **"Cling to your soul girl for I am known to devour the rest down to the bone."**

Laxus looked up in anger and saw the scales on the shield shifting again. It looked odd this time though. Before the scales began to move, they were terribly unbalanced, even more so than before. It was as if someone left one empty and placed a boulder in the other.

This gave Laxus an idea. He wasn't sure if it would work though. But for lack of options, it was the only plan that gave them any chance of surviving.

"Listen up." Laxus whispered in a tone so hushed that only Dragon Slayers could hear it. "When I give you the signal, attack. Pour every last drop of magic you have left into one roar."

"Are you insane?!" Gajeel asked back. "You want to make him even stronger?"

"I have a plan. Please just trust me."

Gajeel reluctantly gave him a nod and Wendy followed his action.

Laxus then took in a deep breath to get ready. What he did next would be the biggest gamble of his life.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" All the magic left in Laxus's body was directed towards this attack. Then the others followed his lead. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" "Iron Dragon's Roar!"

Azazel only grinned and allowed the magic to swirl towards the shield on his chest. **"You idiots. If you want to die there are easier ways. That said I do appreciate getting seconds."**

Their attack didn't let up though. They never wavered an inch.

Meanwhile, the scales on the shield shifted again. It was slow at first but then moved faster. And the two balances were shifting in a very odd way. It got to a point where one was so high and the other was so low that it formed an almost vertical line.

There seemed to be something wrong with Azazel as well. While initially over joyed at the sudden influx of power, he started to seem concerned. Then down right nervous. **"Wait. Hang on a second."**

They did the exact opposite. The Slayers poured there reserves into the attack and Azazel only became more frightened.

The shield then glowed even brighter until it finally cracked down the center.

Azazel's body responded in a similar way. Parts of it began to expand like they were blowing up a balloon animal.

 **"IT'S-T-TOO-M-MU-MUCH!"** Azazel rambled out through the pain.

Azazel finally screamed before white light came from inside him and pierced his skin so that streams of light came from his body. Azazel let out one last screech before finally exploding. A large cloud of black smoke took the place of where he once stood.

That finally allowed the Slayers to stop draining themselves. Then they were greeted by the sight of a black book tumbling from the smoke and ash. It had the word **'Famine'** written on it. However, after seeing it, the book almost immediately turned to ash and scattered into the wind.

Wendy immediately put herself to use and healed the other members of her group. With Azazel dead, she was able to suck in the air and replenish her magic.

Laxus chuckled a bit at the outcome. "I guess something he ate didn't agree with him."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "That's such a bad joke."

Wendy giggled though. "I thought that was funny."

After they were healed up, they looked back towards where Azazel had blown up. Apparently, the explosion destroyed some of the rock because the was a new passage there. They all went inside and began to race towards the Guildhall again.

At the time they were thinking that if they could get passed that Horseman, the last couldn't be that bad. But little did they know that Lilith was different from the other Horsemen. In fact, she was easily stronger than all the other Horsemen and Spriggan combined.

* * *

 **Yeah I know. Anticlimactic. I just didn't see how else to end the chapter.**

 **8ytan: I do appreciate some constructive criticism so please give me your thoughts on this chapter too. Also please tell me if you'd like to see a fight between the Dragons and Acnologia because again, while I'd rather not, I write for you guys so please let me know.**

 **And you all have to give me this. This was the fastest update in human history.**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you! ;)**


	20. O Holy Hosts Above (Part I)

(With Zeref)

"Damn it!" The black mage yelled as he slammed his fist into one of the tables of the Guildhall.

"Oh Lord Zeref. What troubles you?" A female voice asked. Zeref looked over to see Lilith smiling at him.

"What do you think you're doing here? Get back to where I assigned you this instant." Zeref commanded.

"But I only wanted to make sure you were okay. So again I ask. What troubles you?" Lilith asked innocently.

Zeref turned away from her. "Isn't it obvious? It's Fairy Tail." He answered.

"Are you upset because they killed the other three Horsemen?" He didn't answer but she walked closer and continued. "Don't worry my lord. After all you still have me."

Zeref almost chuckled at that. "'You'? Is that meant to comfort me? What are you but a mere Demon?" Then he turned back to her and gave her a glare that could kill.

Lilith dramatically shied away from his stare. "So cruel. But you must watch your temper my lord. When you get upset no one is safe. Not even your mother."

Zeref's eyes then became blood red as he ran up and began to strangle Lilith with one hand. "Never call yourself that again!" He demanded.

Lilith giggled. Then her body suddenly became like a fog which allowed her to escape from Zeref's grasp. When her body reformed, she rubbed the spot on her neck where Zeref had grabbed her.

"Why shouldn't I call myself your mother?" She inquired. "After all, was it not this body that gave you life, that gave birth to you, and even nursed you?"

Zeref's eyes returned to black but his death glare on Lilith didn't fade.

"You may not have succeeded in bringing back her soul and reuniting it with this body, but you still created me using your own mother's corpse. As much as it pains you, I'm the closest thing you have to a mother."

"Caution Demon. You wouldn't want to go back in that book now would you?" Zeref asked.

Lilith became annoyed with that remark but still backed down.

"Good. Now get back to your post." Zeref ordered once again. He truly did hate Lilith. Though he was successful in both resurrecting Natsu and creating a Demon, in her case he was only successful in creating a new monstrosity when attempting to resurrect their mother. Lilith existed only to remind him of his failure to bring their family back together.

"As you wish." Lilith said as she made her way out of the room. "And by the way, I came here to tell you that Irene and I have finished the Gate. It will be done charging itself in a few hours."

Zeref was surprised, but glad to hear this news. Soon, it wouldn't matter that Fairy Tail was on a winning streak. By the end of this, most of them will have never even been born.

* * *

(With Yukino and Angel)

It took some time but the sisters were able to get to a room just like the others, with crystals lining the walls.

"It's so beautiful. Don't you think so big sister?" Yukino asked, as she was absolutely mesmerized by the crystals.

"I told you already. I don't have a little sister." Angel responded cruelly. Still, she too was rather taken with the beauty here.

Yukino's eyes kept exploring the room when they landed upon another passage way. "Look! There's the way out." She said as she made her way towards it, followed by Angel.

But once they got there, Yukino hit something. Hard. She immediately fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked. When Yukino nodded they both looked up to see what she hit.

There were golden enchantments blocking the exit.

"Darn it." Angel said. "Can you tell what it says?"

Yukino got back up and looked at them. "It says that none who have sinned may pass."

"Sinned?" Angel asked. "It makes sense to me why I can't pass, but your was the most innocent person I know. How have you sinned?" Angel asked.

"The same sin we all commit." A new voice said.

Both girls then turned to the source. The man who spoke was sitting on a ledge that jotted out of the wall. He wore golden robes that covered the lower half of his body and right arm. His left arm had a tattoo shaped like a crown on the shoulder and had a small golden cuff on his forearm. He also wore a gold medallion. The oddest part of his attire however, was a large silver 'X' shaped cross on his back. He also had onyx eyes and blonde spiky hair.

"It's the sin of simply being Human." He said, finishing his former statement.

"Who the Hell ar~" Angel's question began to waver a bit. She had such an odd sensation running through her body. She got chills from how good it felt. She also felt weakened and fell to her knees but the feeling itself was amazing. Orgasmic even.

"Sister?!" Yukino asked as she knelt down to Angel's side. There was a strange white mist coming from her body.

"It feels-so-good." Angel moaned out. It was so overwhelming that she didn't even feel herself slipping away.

Suddenly, some sort of tentacles of light rose from the ground and grabbed Angel and lifted her into the air.

"Sorano!" Yukino called as she grabbed onto her sister's dangling arm and tried to pull her down. Then one of these tentacles unlatched from Angel and hit Yukino with such force, she was sent flying against the wall.

"By the way. To answer your former question my name is Rahkeid. One of the Spriggan 12. Remember that name as you are judged." The stranger, now identified as Rahkeid said as the tentacles began to squeeze the life out of Angel. She was too taken with this incredible sensation to care.

However, just as she was about to die, the tentacles let go of her. She and Rahkeid were both shocked by this. They looked to see the tentacles curving towards a single direction, as if being sucked in.

Rahkeid turned and saw that it was Sting who was eating his spell, with Rouge next to him.

When Sting was done eating, he looked very satisfied. "Man that was the best spell I've ever tasted!" He cheered. Then he looked and saw that while Angel was okay, Yukino was injured. "Yukino!" He called as he ran to her.

She opened her eyes groggily when she heard her name called. A smile then bloomed on her face as she saw her Guild mates.

"Glad to see your okay." Rouge said as he helped her to her feet, and Sting did the same for Angel.

Sting then turned his head sharply when he noticed Rahkeid sitting on the ledge. "Who's that guy?"

"One of the 12. And he's set up an enchantment so we can't leave." Angel explained.

Sting squinted at Rahkeid. There was something about him.

"Sting? What's wrong?" Yukino asked.

"It's that guy. He smells really familiar." Sting took one last smell before he realized what it was. "Natsu?"

Rahkeid became furious when he heard that name. He stood up and summoned blades of light and launched them all at Sting.

Sting just grinned and sucked them all in before they even made contact. "Nice try. But nothing that's white can hurt me." He boasted when he was done eating.

Rahkeid looked surprised, then grinned as he realized there was something else he could try. He put his hands together and gathered his magic. "Soul of the Wicked Meal!"

Sting and Rogue both then fell to the ground in pain, clutching their stomachs. Both immediately felt like they hadn't eaten anything in weeks.

Yukino and Angel tried to help, but Rahkeid summoned two more tentacles of light that wrapped around their necks and began to choke them.

Sting looked towards the sound of their struggling, but the first thing he saw was Rouge. He was so hungry at the time it made him do the unthinkable.

Yukino and Angel watched in horror and disgust as Sting bit into Rouge's shoulder. The Shadow Dragon Slayer responded by grabbing a hold of Sting's arm and biting into him as well. They were going to eat each other to death.

Yukino gathered together all of her strength took one hand off the tentacle chocking her and reached into her pocket. Her hand then emerged with a golden key. "Open Gate of the Scales! Libra!"

With that, a woman with dark hair, a scarf over her mouth, and a balance in either hand appeared. She then moved her hands to either side and caused Sting and Rogue to split apart and be forced to the wall.

"So... hungry." Sting muttered out weakly.

"Please. You have to snap out of it." Yukino pleaded.

Rahkeid became annoyed with her attempts to help them so he had the tentacle holding her throw her against the wall and then continue pounding her head against it.

"Yukino!" Angel cried.

The damage to Yukino caused Libra to vanish back into the Spirit World. When she was gone, Sting and Rogue fell to the ground. Though still starving, they both saw what Rahkeid was doing to Yukino. Somewhere in their minds, they knew that took precedence. Seeing the pain their Guild mate was in snapped them out of it.

Sting ran up and immediately devoured the tentacle holding her while Rogue caught her as she fell. Sting then freed Angel and they all huddled around the Celestial mage.

She was out cold, and bleeding badly from her head. Her once pure white hair was now scarlet from the blood.

Sting then turned towards Rahkeid and ran towards the ledge he was sitting on then jumped up to it's level. "You bastard!"

Rahkeid simply jumped off the ledge and while in mid air, put his hands together again. "It''s impressive that you were able to overcome the first two desires. But there is no escaping from the third." When Rahkeid landed stretched his arms out to either side. "R.I.P."

Angel, Sting, and Rogue all fell to the ground once more. They were all overcome with exhaustion.

"Now rest your eyes and succumb to eternal slumber." Rahkeid said lightly.

However, Rogue's shadow spread to Angel and Sting and they all quickly sunk into it.

Rahkeid was very confused until he saw them all emerge from his own shadow, with Rogue leading the charge. It appeared as if their escape into the realm of shadows cured them of R.I.P.

"This is for Yukino." Rogue said before attacking. "Shadow Dragon's Uppercut!" Rogue's arm then became cloaked in shadow which he then used to punch Rahkeid in the jaw and send him huddling into the air.

Sting and Angel looked to each other. "Together?" Sting requested.

Angel glared at him. "Just this once."

Then Angel took out five golden coins and threw them in the air. "The cost is 50." She spoke. Then the coins burst open and a blinding light emerged. "Now come Angel of Death! Azrael!" A figure finally emerged from the light. It was white like a marble sculpture and dressed in a white cloth. It looked like a man but had two sets of wings on his back and his eyes had no color. He also held a large trumpet.

Azrael then raised the trumpet and blew into it. It released a powerful beam of light that went straight for Rahkeid.

"White Dragon's Roar!" Sting's attack released it's own powerful beam. The two attacks then joined together in a unison raid.

As Rahkeid fell to the ground, he looked up just in time to see the attack coming for him. There was no time to defend or dodge it. It hit him dead on.

The result left a huge flare that caused the others to look away. Still, they were pleased. They had just defeated one of the last o the Spriggan 12. Or so they thought.

Out of nowhere, the flare began to dim. The team looked up and saw exactly why. Rahkeid had a fourth magic beyond pleasure, hunger, and R.I.P. One that could easily kill them all.

Rahkeid was not only not hurt in the least by the attack, but he was actually eating the light from the blast. Just like Sting had done to his light.

"No way." Sting whispered out.

"He's a Dragon Slayer?!" Rogue asked.

"Or a God Slayer." Sting said.

"Or is he a Devil Slayer?" Angel interjected.

When Rahkeid was finished consuming the attack, he chuckled at their suggestions. "Please. I am neither God, Devil, nor Dragon Slayer but something far greater." Rahkeid then took a deep breath in and got his magic together. "White Angel's..."

"You've got to be kidding me." Rogue said after he heard Rahkeid.

"An Angel Slayer?" Angel asked.

"Trumpet!" Rahkeid finished. His breathe attack sounded exactly like someone blasting a trumpet and it unleashed a beam twice the size of Angel and Sting's attack.

Rogue tried to get them out of the way like last time but the beam was so bright that Rogue didn't even have a shadow to escape into.

The attack hit them all. Even Sting found himself unable to consume it.

By the end of it all, Azrael had been vaporized and Angel, Sting, and Rogue were all on the ground, barely conscious.

"I must admit I'm impressed." Rahkeid said. "First being able to survive my desire magics and now taking my trumpet attack head on. You must be very skilled mages."

Sting had trouble with it but attempted to get to his feet. "What's going on here?" He asked as he got up and looked Rahkeid in the eye. "Who the Hell are you? And why do you smell like Natsu?"

Rahkeid frowned and let out a sigh. "I suppose I should tell you. Given your condition it's practically your dying wish."

He wasn't wrong. Angel and Rogue did not have the same tolerance for light magic that Sting did. They were barely staying conscious. And even Sting was having trouble just staying on his feet.

"Very well." Rahkeid said. "My name in Rahkeid Dragneel. I am Zeref and Natsu's brother."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Sorry if you didn't like this chapter. I felt like I kinda had to rush through the first three magics. And I kinda went AU all over the place. Still I did give ample warning he would be their brother in this story.**

 **And in case anyone was wondering, Yukino is still alive.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated so please tell me what you thought and I'll catch ya next time. ;)**


End file.
